Zero Hour The Count Down has begun
by xxSteelGearxx
Summary: This is a story based on the events of C&C Generals Zero Hour, as seen through the eyes of a Delta Force Operator. A BIG THING I HAVE NOTICED IS THAT SOME PPL DON’T READ THE OTHER CHAPTERS AFTER READING THE FIRST ONE. BECAUSE OF THAT I HAVE DECIDED TO SCR
1. INTRODUCTION & OPENING NOTES

Hi this is xxSteelGearxx and this is my first fanfic ever so be nice…………….

My Fanfic is based on the Command and Conquer Generals expansion pack, ZERO HOUR. The first Chapter will introduce the main character along with his summary of the events that occurred before zero hour.

I have done some very heavy research in terms of military hardware and existing combat units to add a degree of realism to this fanfic. I am so sick of people getting details wrong how military units function during combat operations (even if they do include weapons of the sci-fi variety).

A BIG THING I HAVE NOTICED IS THAT SOME PPL DON'T READ THE OTHER CHAPTERS AFTER READING THE FIRST ONE. BECAUSE OF THAT I HAVE DECIDED TO SCRAP THE FIRST CHAPTER. MORE IMPROVEMENTS ARE FORTH COMING BUT I WOULD LIKE PPL TO GIVE THE WHOLE STORY A CHANCE B4 THEY DAMN IT.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Command & Conquer Generals and it is the property EA Games.


	2. Chapter 1 THE STORM COMETH

Here is the next Chapter. I have set the stage now on with the show.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Command & Conquer Generals and it is the property EA Games.

Hope you enjoy the next Chapter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

IMPORTANT TECHNICAL NOTES:

The basic assault rifle of the US army in the year 2016 is the M8a1 assault rifle which is was developed by the Heckler-Koch USA, a subsidiary of the famous German Heckler-Koch company. The M8 became the standard next generation US forces assault rifle effective replacing the AR15 series assault rifles (including all members of the M16 and M4 families). It will fires all standard 5.56mm NATO ammunition, and, to further decrease the load on the future infantrymen, a new type of 5.56mm ammunition had been developed. This new ammunition has composite cases, with brass bases and polymer walls, which will reduce weight of the complete ammunition, while maintaining compatibility with all 5.56mm NATO weapons.

The M8a1 is very similar to the "KE" (kinetic energy) part of the M29a1 OICW system, being different mostly in having a telescoped plastic butt stock of adjustable length, and a detachable carrying handle with the sight rail.

Also included in the arsenal of the US military is the M29a1. This assault rifle is a combination weapon, which has the 20mm semi-automatic, magazine fed grenade launcher as its primary part, and the 5.56mm compact "KE" (kinetic energy) assault rifle as its secondary part. Both parts are assembled into the single one-man portable unit, with the addition of the target acquisition / fire control system (TA/FCS), which is an essential part of the whole system.

Delta Force uses the carbine version of the M8a1 and they also use the M29a1 OICW assault rifle. Another weapon that is considered a D-boy favorite is the M8a1 "Master key" which includes a modified Mossberg 590, 12 gauge shotgun attached to bayonet lug and the under barrel RIS rails.

It should be noted that members of Delta don't really care about things involving rank and tend to address each other by nick names or first names despite whether the person they are talking to is an enlisted trooper or an officer.

For those who don't know, the PLA is China's PEOPLES LIBERATION ARMY.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1ST OPERATION PT1 – THE STORM COMETH

March 12th 2016

KAZAKHSTAN

3 klicks, south by south east of the Baikonur Cosmodrome

0430 Kazakhstan local time

It was a cold and frosty morning with last traces of winter still present in the Kazakh wilderness. The birds were announcing the dawn of a new day, but their melody was cut short the loud thumping sounds of 2 helicopters flying just above the tree line. A pair of MH60W Super Hawks (The latest incarnation of the black Hawk series) cut through the morning air drowning out any other sounds that may have normally persisted.

Both choppers were the property of the elite 160th SOAR (Special Operations Aviation Regiment), the "Night Stalkers" out Fort Campbell, Kentucky. And on one of those Super Hawks was a 4 man team belonging to the US Army's Delta Force. Each of these troopers were decked out US Army forest BDUs (battle dress uniforms) with Kevlar vests, and modular load bearing harnesses, combat boots, nomex gloves and camo face paint.

This Team was led by Master Sergeant Paul Mardukas. Mardukas was a well built man with a long scar across his face which gave everyone the impression that he was so hard assed, that he could break a tank in half with his bare hands. In reality he was a fairly relaxed person who took everything one step at a time and was virtually unflappable in any combat situation. He was sitting in his seat near one of the crew chiefs manning the left side M134 minigun, watching the scenery whip past him. He was cradling an M8a1 'Master key' while listening to the updates given to him by the pilot via a pair of head phones.

"5 minutes" The pilot reported.

Mardukas signaled to the rest of his team that they were 5 minutes away from the LZ. The man sitting to his right, Sergeant 1st class Jonas Fitzwilliam gave him a knowing glance that he was already ready. Both men had come up together from basic training all the way through to the Delta selection program and had been together for nearly half their lives. Fitzwilliam often referred to as "Fritz" had a somewhat tall and slender physique but was very toned without a single ounce of fat on him. Fritz was the team's signaler, so he was responsible for hauling the team's MOTOROLA LST-5B/C SATCOM radio as well as his own M8a1 carbine. He was also something of comedian who can impersonate virtually anyone..................he can even do Donald Duck. A lot of the guys in the squadron keep saying he should get into voice acting if he ever though of leaving Delta force.

Their transport chopper banked sharply to the left.

"3 minutes"

Mardukas signaled to his team that they were 3 minutes away and began doing last minute checks on his M8a1 "master key". He received tap on his left shoulder from Sergeant 1st class Miguel Sanchez just sitting behind him. Sanchez signaled for the map console (A small note book computer with full GPS uplink and wireless satellite connection to the US army's proprietary network also including map and location reporting software) and waited for Mardukas to fish it out of his pocket and hand to him. Sanchez was a very large, muscular man of Mexican decent who had a thick moustache which had become something of a trademark for him in the squadron. He set his M29a1 OICW assault rifle/grenade launcher on his lap while he consulted the mini computer. Because of his Body builder like frame most people thought he was something of a meat head. In actual fact he had a very keen and analytical mind and his eyes never miss even the smallest detail.

Sanchez was checking the map readouts on the map console with the 4th member of the team, Sergeant 1st class Jacob Baxter, a Texan who was something of genius when it came to marksmanship. Having handling guns on his dad's farm in Dallas, from the age of 9 he was already a master by the time he joined the US army. His preferred weapon of choice was the full sized M8a1 assault rifle. Baxter had a toned and very athletic physique with a mop of blond hair with contrasted sharply against his tan (tans are very common amongst most members of Delta Force).

"1 minute"

Mardukas signaled to his team that they were 1 minute away. The team's destination was just 3 klicks, south by south east of the Baikonur Cosmodrome. According to intelligence the GLA had taken up strong positions in the Baikonur launch facility just 10 days ago (3 months after the conflict officially ended). The GLA raided the Cosmodrome and took over it over then proceeded to fortify it with booby traps, mines, redoubts and razor wire along with a vast tunnel network linking all major fortifications. Of course much of the fortifications including a system of bunkers and trenches were set up by an Engineers Company from the PLA's 18th Infantry Division. Because the security being provided by the PLA for the Baikonur Cosmodrome was very lax, GLA infantry was able sneak in and capture the facility, killing all Chinese personnel, with all fortifications intact with armoured reinforcements arriving just 30 minutes later. It was later determined that the armoured reinforcements came from across the Kazakh border from Uzbekistan posing Pakistani soldiers using official clearance codes and authentication of the UN peace keeping force operating just south of Baikonur.

The Team's objectives were as follows:

1. Recon the GLA positions around the Baikonur Cosmodrome

2. Assess the enemy strength and equipment

3. Return to the LZ for extraction.

"30 seconds" the pilot reported

Mardukas held up 3 fingers to signal to his team that they were 30 seconds away from the LZ. The team proceeded with the pre-drop off ritual of switching off the safeties of their weapons (for those who used their safeties), saying last minute prayers or going over recon plan in their heads. Sanchez passed the map console back to Mardukas before seeing to his equipment and kissing a picture of Jesus Christ.

The team's Super Hawk brought itself into a hover and began to lower itself into a field near the edge of a forest, while the other Super Hawk flew a security orbit around the LZ.

Mardukas quickly ditched his head phones and connected his own personal comms (consisting of an ear piece and a throat mike) which allows him to seamlessly communicate with all members of his team. One of the crew chiefs gave Mardukas the thumbs up for good luck. Mardukas responded with the same gesture before watching the chopper lower itself to a jumpable height. Once the Super Hawk was just 5 feet above the deck the crew chiefs screamed out "GO GO GO". As one all 4 members of the delta team jumped out of the chopper and arrayed themselves in a rough square like formation in order to secure their immediate position. Above roar of the rotors Mardukas's comms crackled to life.

"This is Red Ride 61 (super hawk pilot) to foxhound 02 (Mardukas's Delta team), ride is over and God speed"

"Rodger that Red Ride 61, thank for the lift"

"All part of the service, 61 out"

With that last transmission the Super Hawk lifted off and left with the other chopper. Soon the sound of rotors was gone and the melodic sounds of local wildlife returned after it was so rudely interrupted. Donning his floppy bush hat Mardukas signaled his team forward. With practiced precision the team stalked forward into the forest with Mardukas taking point, Fitzwilliam and Baxter watching the flanks and Sanchez pulling rear security.

They had been moving forward for sometime until they started to hear the sound of heavy gun fire. Mardukas held up his arm to signal a halt and to rally up (to form a defensive circle). He pulled out his map console to consult their current position, when he received a hushed comms message from Fitzwilliam.

"What do you think is goin' on Paul"

"Not sure Fritz" Mardukas responded. He looked at the images on his map console for a moment. "There's a lot of activity happening south west of the GLA held positions but I can't get a clear satellite feed of the area and it looks like the interference is getting worse...........ok I say we check it out. Any objections?"

"Nope" (Baxter)

"I'm curious" (Sanchez)

"Are we there yet" (Fitzwilliam)

"OK let's move" (Mardukas)

For nearly half an hour of walking the gun fire just kept getting louder and louder, then after awhile it died down. 'Is it over already?' Mardukas asked himself. The team continued forward until they were greeted by a horrible stench. This resulted in more words being exchanged over the team's comms network.

"I think were getting closer" (Sanchez)

"Yeah just follow the smell" (Baxter)

"Let's just keep moving" (Mardukas)

Just a few minutes later as the horrible smell came to its height they came across what looked like a vision of Hades painted with the blood and scrap metal. It was on hill over looking the main road leading into the hills on the other side of the Syrdariya River that looked like the remains of an armoured force that that belonged to the PLA. There were dismembered bodies and smoking vehicle hulks everywhere littering only approach into the Baikonur Cosmodrome There was even a number of Type 110 Overlords that looked liked they had been gutted like fish. Pulling out a pair of binoculars Mardukas proceeded to look the area over. He spotted a number of well hidden bunkers and numerous tank traps but there was no telling how many more bunkers were hidden amongst the rocks and trees leading up the hill. He also spotted a number of GLA salvage teams using old M578 recovery vehicles, pulling guns and armoured plates from the more intact vehicles. Looking further around he spotted a Scorpion (Light Tank) towing a GEMSS mine layer and GLA infantry placing and concealing what looked like semtex (very powerful home made explosives also known as the 'terrorist C4') and claymores. There was a number of old Russian ZSU-23-4s that were jury-rigged with CLC-3 pulse-Doppler search radars (often found on the PLA's Type 106 Self-Propelled Air Defence Systems) moving about. The area looked like it had been hit hard by numerous artillery strikes but all the bunkers were more or less intact (There is very little that 155mm artillery shells can do to reinforced steel and concrete built by the PLA themselves). Mardukas spotted a number of routes leading through the hills besides the main road but he spotted more GLA infantry placing more explosives and booby traps.

Mardukas's comms crackled to life.

"There's no way our ground forces can get through all that" (Baxter)

"I can't spot any way to sneak into this place..........either we are gonna get spotted or set off a bobby trap" (Sanchez)

"The one thing that bothers me is I'm seeing a lot of craters from artillery shells but no sign of damage sustained by any type of air strike or guided missiles." (Mardukas)

"Yeah I spotted that too I wonder why they didn't send in a flight Su-30MK3s and napalm the area or use any laser-guided bombs to smash the bunkers?..........I mean look at the positions of the bunkers and the way they are angled. The only way you can take those things out is at close range. That takes away any range advantage the PLA armour had over the GLA units and dragon's teeth (Large concrete blocks which act as obstacles to armoured vehicles) also limit the movement of armour." (Sanchez)

"I can barely see the bunkers myself" and there's probably more of 'em up the road" (Baxter)

"That still doesn't answer the question why nothing along the lines of guided weapons or aerially deployed munitions was used" (Fitzwilliam)

"Another question I have is why the map console's signaled is all fubar...............The sat feed had been getting worse and worse the closer we got to this place............well enough pondering we still got a job to do lets......" (Mardukas)

Before Mardukas can communicate his plan of action to his team mates a loud thunder crack followed by a deep rumble echoed through the morning air. A large object that appeared to be a modified, Russian made Soyuz rocket lifted into the sky.

"What the hell is that??" (Baxter)

"I think the question is where the fuck is it going and what is it carrying?" (Fitzwilliam)

"Whatever it is it can't be good..............Fritz I need you to get command on the horn and tell them that the GLA just launched a rocket" (Mardukas)

"Will do Paul" (Fitzwilliam)

Fitzwilliam started working his radio. "Charlie Echo one-niner this is Foxhound zero-two do read over...............static............... Charlie Echo one-niner this is Foxhound zero-two are you receiving over...............static............... Charlie Echo one-niner please respond over". Fitzwilliam moved over to Mardukas, "Hey man I can't get through. I'm getting nothing but static".

"What............ you sure?" Mardukas said sounding rather incredulously.

"No joke I think it's the same interference that's screwing up the map console"

"That means ...........we can't warn command" Mardukas said slowly "This is gonna be real bad"

The whole team watched as the rocket disappeared from view with feelings of helplessness while cheers can be heard faintly from the GLA personnel working on the hill.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

March 13th 2016

KAZAKHSTAN

Base Sentinel, Turkistan airport

1230 Kazakhstan local time

The Master Sergeant Mardukas and his Delta team got back to Base Sentinel from its recon patrol just 7 hours ago. The team was able to return to the LZ as per the mission outline then spent 3 hours in a rather strenuous debriefing session. Mardukas was tired and was more interested in grabbing some sleep but he wanted something to eat first.

Mardukas grabbed his mess gear from his sleeping area in the hangar (which had become a living area for the military personnel in Base Sentinel) and headed out to the mess hall to grab some lunch. He joined the queue behind some troopers from the 75th Infantry Regiment (Rangers) who looked like they were just out of high school. 'These guys don't look like vets' Mardukas thought, 'These kids must be the replacements they flew in from Ft. Benning to fill in the empty spots in the Ranger ranks'. After Mardukas finished grabbing his food he could hear a large screen TV blazing in the far corner of the room. A sizable portion of the military personnel were balancing their attention between consuming their food and watching the TV. They were watching some old reruns of Seinfeld which got a few laughs from the men from time to time despite how old the humor was.

The mess hall wasn't full yet so Mardukas a moved to a table being occupied by a group of Rangers closest to the TV. There was a notable gasp of surprise by the young soldiers when he arrived at their table. The Rangers practically worshiped the guys in Delta Force, whom they referred to as D-boys, and considered them as the ultimate soldiers.

"You boys mind if I sit here?" Mardukas asked.

"Um.......n-no not at all" one of the rangers piped up.

"Thanks........just here to check to see what's on the TV"

Mardukas laughed inwardly as took a seat. Having worn the ranger tab himself he can remember the amount of hero worship he dedicated to the elite members of Delta. And now here he was being gawked at by some kids who looked like that had never killed anyone in their lives. His reverie was interrupted by the heralding tune of CNN which often got the attention of the whole room.....

"Welcome to CNN, I am Leanne Brockton. Things have been heating up today as the protests about abortion reached its peak, with anti-abortion lobbyists calling for a change in the current laws...............

Mardukas lost interest and began eating his meal. He was constantly being asked questions by the Rangers trying to get any tips on the combat techniques. Mardukas did the best he could despite his exhaustion but stopped short of telling them the finer points of room clearing when CNN decided to switch to something more interesting...

"It has been nearly 30 hours ago since a Russian made Soyuz rocket loaded with new deadly chemicals hit the US Naval base in London contaminating the area for miles. British Hazmat teams have been working around the clock to decontaminate the area and treat victims. It is currently estimated that there are nearly 300 dead with the body count climbing even higher. It has been reported that the GLA was responsible for this tragedy. And here is Michael Foxworth reporting via video phone from Almaty in Kazakhstan"

"Thank you Leanne. Things have been rather tense over the past 30 hours. According to sources the rocket was launched from the Baikonur Cosmodrome which was taken over by the GLA. As it turned out the GLA was able to over come the PLA forces that were Garrisoning the Facility about 10 days ago."

"Has there been effort to retake the facility?"

"Yes Leanne. Sources tell me that just a short time before the rocket was launched, a large attack force from the PLA's 3rd Armoured Division launched an all out attack to retake the facility. The Chinese assault forces met fierce resistance and suffered severe casualties."

"So Michael what is the situation at the moment?"

"At this current time PLA commanders haven't made any real moves towards mounting another assault and there are calls from the Chinese Government for the United States to take on the Baikonur mission. That's all from Almaty back to you Leanne"

"Thank you Michael and now on with the sport. It is commonly known that there is a big shake down with the teams of the NBA and.................. "

Mardukas received a tap on the shoulder. He turned around to see it was Fitzwilliam.

"Burton wants all of us for a mission briefing at 1400, the word is that there's going to be a major operation happening soon and that the General wants all combat ready troops present."

"Thanks, guess I'd better finish this off real quick" Mardukas responded then turned to the Rangers at his table, "You hear that boys? Don't be late."

"No we'll there Master Sergeant" One of the young Rangers piped up as if he was on the parade ground. Mardukas laughed inwardly to himself at this response as he tried to savor the "wonderful" flavour of army food as best he could.

March 13th 2016

KAZAKHSTAN

Base Sentinel, Turkistan airport

1400 Kazakhstan local time

Mardukas and his team were already seated in the darkened Mess hall with a large projector screen. There were 6 delta teams present including the Mardukas's group. There was also a full company of Rangers from 75th Infantry's 1st Battalion, along with armoured crew personnel from the 49th armoured Division, the pilots of the 160th SOAR and some blue shirts (air force) from the 52nd fighter wing's 81st fighter squadron. Many of the army and air force personnel were still chatting until a Major from the 49th Armoured Division called for silence. Room quieted quickly but the excitement was so strong that Mardukas could smell it.

The force commander at Base Sentinel, Lieutenant General Edward Larson stepped up a podium next to the projector screen. Lieutenant General Larson was a tall powerful looking man with so many scars on his face he been affectionately known as "leather face". With a grey crew cut, faded army BDUs, a voice that practically filled the room and eyes that locked on to you like a tomahawk missile, his very presence commanded respect whether you liked him or not. He had been the US Army for the past 35 years having participated in every operation open and secret from Grenada during the 1980s to Operation Final Justice in Kazakhstan towards the end of war against the GLA. Now serving as a senior officer in the US Army Special Operations Command he had been given full Authority over Task Force Sentinel.

Task force Sentinel was originally setup to help with any small insurrections that may require rapid deployment, but the situation had changed and was now charged with the duty to land the first blow for the "US of A" against a resurrected GLA. The legendary D-boys had only arrived to backup Task Force Sentinel just 3 days ago ever since the GLA reared its ugly head and were here to make sure it is put down for good in Kazakhstan.

"Alright soldiers listen up" General Larson began, as the projector screen came to life "As you all know the tragedy of London has taken the lives of nearly 462 US service men and women nearly 30 hours ago. It was attack that will be paid with the blood of our enemies," There was so much conviction and fury in his voice that even Mardukas got Goosebumps, "We will make those bastards sorry that they picked a fight with the USA. If you are all wondering why the hell I am talking about us making these bastards sorry is because I have received orders from the top brass that we are going to retake the Baikonur Cosmodrome."

Suddenly a map of the Baikonur Cosmodrome appeared on the projector screen.

"Now Lets get started.............................."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wanna know more? Wait for the next ?storyid1358226


	3. Chapter 2 OPENING MOVES

Here is Chapter 2.

If ya want the disclaimer go to the prelude

I have been busy playing spec ops games like Rainbow 6 III (RAVEN SHIELD), America's Army (free US Government stuff ) and Ghost Recon to give me some more action background to write this fanfic. If you all wanna know what my fav weapons are on these 1st person tactical shooters are, they are the FN-AUG, G36K, M249 (minimi light-machinegun ) and the M16a2.

IMPORTANT TECHNICAL NOTES:

"Technicals" are actually open backed, 4 wheel drive vehicles with a single gun mounted on to a stand bolted to the rear of the vehicle. The weapon is usually a heavy machine gun like an American made M2. These "ad-hoc" assault vehicles have been widely used in a variety of forms and configurations throughout the third world. The Technical was made world famous during the Black Hawk Down incident in Mogadishu, Somalia in 1993, but its origins can be traced back to the 1970's and 80's.

FMJ is an acronym for Full Metal Jacket which is an amour piercing round used by most assault Rifles

M233 Sentry URSD (Unmanned Recon Security Drone) are autonomous security robots with motion tracking sensors designed to shoot anything that it's AI judges as an enemy. The central to the AI's IFF (Identification Friend or Foe) software is a comprehensive library of enemy and friendly visual, sound and heat signatures. The Sentinel unit itself consists of a pair of tracks along with a rotating turret with sensors, cameras and a GAU-19/A Gatling cannon, firing 12.7mm high explosive rounds and is protected by several layers of Kevlar armour. These things are normally use for perimeter security or for reinforcing infantry positions. They can also be directed remotely using portable notebook computers and modern wireless communications technology. Despite how deadly they are they are quite venerable to indirect fire. Due to the fact that the M233 Sentry only just came into service around 2015, they are often deployed in limited numbers to guard particularly sensitive areas.

The GAU-19/A Gatling cannon are a new class Gatling cannons firing 12.7mm HE (high explosive) rounds. Designed as a vehicle mounted weapon it has seen service mounted on Humvees and small aircraft since 2012. It is a fearsome 3 barreled weapon capable of firing 1,300 rounds per minute.

The M312 is a lightweight, portable 12.7mm machine gun that provides increased accuracy, effectiveness, and lethality over other heavy machine guns of its class. This weapon effectively replaced the M2HB 12.7mm machinegun which had soldiered on with the US military since the early 20th Century. The weapon came into service around the year 2009.

The M307 is a lightweight, portable grenade machine gun that utilizes 25mm air bursting ammunition. This next-generation replacement for current heavy and grenade machine guns efficiently manages recoil and is highly portable in small soldier units, with a firing rate of 260 rounds per minute. The system can be quickly and easily converted to a 12.7mm machine gun. This weapon was due to enter service in 2010, but due to development issues it didn't see service until 2014.

The M5a2 Crusader was the tank that succeeded the M1a3 Abrams in 2008. This armoured vehicle is armed with a smooth bore 125mm cannon along with co-axial and AA mounted M240 Machineguns. Covered with thick layers of chobham armour, and geared with a 3rd generation gas turbine engine (latest advances in energy consumption technology make gas turbine engines more efficient than diesel engines) and the latest targeting and sensory equipment it is one of the fastest and most lethal tanks in the world.

1ST OPERATION PT2 – OPENING MOVES

March 14th 2016

KAZAKHSTAN

Base Sentinel, Turkistan airport

0225 Kazakhstan local time.

It still dark outside on the Tarmac of the Turkistan airport. The sun wasn't due to come until another three and a half hours. A large USAF C-130S Hercules transport was sitting on the tarmac with its props starting up. The large aircraft started to move on to the nearest runway and began to align itself for take off.

"This is Air Mail zero one to Sentinel ATC we are good to go on runway 2. Permission to take off over" (Hercules)

"This is Sentinel ATC to Air Mail zero one, you are cleared for take off, good luck over" (Sentinel air traffic control)

"Rodger that. Thanks for the send off. This Air Mail zero one taking off" (Hercules)

The large plane took off into the early morning air. Mardukas was relaxing in his seat in the large plane as he felt it start to climb higher and higher. Master Sergeant Mardukas and his team mates, along with 7 other Delta assault teams, sniper teams and a command element were off on trip to catch a train. The idea of a military force catching a train would sound strange to anyone, but it made perfect sense if they were to catch a train laden down with Bio-Chemical weapon components and replace the Bio-Chemical weapons with a 200 strong Ranger and Delta Strike force and send them into the middle of the GLA held Baikonur Cosmodrome.

Mardukas adjusted his parachute equipment and breathing equipment to make him self more comfortable sitting on one of the side benches while he recalled the mission briefing yesterday afternoon………….

FLASHBACK

Suddenly a map of the Baikonur Cosmodrome appeared on the projector screen.

"Now Lets get started," General Larson turned to the projector screen, pulling out a laser pointer device, "this down here is the Syrdariya River and here is the bridge leading to a series of steep hills that lead directly through to the town of Baikonur. Moving the laser along a stretch of road on the map, "A bit further through here is the Baikonur launch facility………………this is where we need to be."

There were a few murmurs in the room. Mardukas already knew it in his boots that was where they were going, but he noted that there was an air of apprehension amongst the younger soldiers. Many of the rangers had heard about what happened when the Chinese forces that tried take Cosmodrome. It didn't really help knowing that a large PLA armoured unit didn't get any further than the Bridge.

General Larson turned to his left, "Colonel, if you please."

Stepping into view was the Delta Commander, Lieutenant Colonel David Burton. The man was a walking mountain of muscle complete with short 'civilian like' blond hair and biceps that were straining against his Forest BDUs (Battle Dress Uniform). The level in of intellect Burton had, as well as his grasp for tactics was simply staggering and in some cases scary. He also had these cold, piercing, blue eyes that have the appearance that they could crack concrete with one stare. It is said that when he looks at you with those eyes he wasn't looking at you, he was really looking at your soul, testing it for any sign of weakness.

The projector screen changed to a map of Baikonur and the surrounding area. Placing his hands behind his back the Colonel began his part of the briefing, "As you all know the Chinese tried to retake the facility and failed sustaining heavy losses, so I really do not need to tell you that a frontal assault is practically suicide." The projector screen switched to an image which showed a detailed diagram of the Baikonur launch facilities

"You will note that the area is surrounded by hills which are heavily fortified with bunkers and trenches, all thanks to the Chinese Peoples Liberation Army. The GLA have also have numerous mine fields, redoubts and booby traps and a vast tunnel network linking all major fortifications. At least that was what we were able to find out until the GLA put up a nice wall of electromagnetic interference which practically blinded our satellites. Also any long range communications coming from inside or going towards the area of interference are instantly disrupted. This also screws up guided weapons and interferes with aerial based targeting systems; even ones used for the deployment unguided bombs. However sort range communications within the umbrella of EM interference is possible"

'So that's how those bastards did it' Mardukas thought thinking back to the recon mission. The interference with his map console and the teams long range radio, the fact that no guided weapons or aerially deployed munitions were used in the PLA's attack……………it was all starting to make sense.

"As I have said before our satellites can't give us an up to date view of the target area which rules out a sustained artillery strike. The Chinese tried it but caused very little effect on the surrounding fortifications and we can't afford to blindly hit targets in the facility because we would run the risk of hitting the GLA's BC weapons stock piles which could contaminate the area for miles."

Burton paused to let his words sink in. Sitting in his seat Mardukas can tell just by looking around the big question on everyone's lips is 'How in the Fuck do get into this place and kick some GLA ass?'

"There is a way in…….." those 5 words got everyone's attention immediately as every single pair of eyes locked on to the Burton like motion tracking targeting systems of a M233 Sentry URSD (Unmanned Recon Security Drone).

"We are going to catch a train and come up right next to the launch and tracking station just near the hydrogen processing plant 30 klicks from the river using the rail line that comes in from Aral. About how and where we catch this train I'll get to that in a moment. The launch facility itself is about 85km across which is a lot of area to cover but we only need to secure 3 locations. The first one is launch and tracking station I just mentioned to prevent a targeted launch of any rockets being aimed at Europe. The second is the Soyuz launch platforms located here on the right of the facility 40 klicks up the from the launch facilities to prevent any on the spot launch or premature detonation of the BC payload of any rockets that are being prepped for launch. The third location should be considered important but it is not a priority………….the radio station. According to the tech boys this is the source of the interference by virtue of pin pointing the very center of interference and figuring out what the GLA can use to transmit such a powerful umbrella of EM interference. It is important that this place is either taken or destroyed so we can give you some artillery and air support as well air transported reinforcements from the 101st Airborne Divisions's 1st Brigade"

The projector screen switched to image of the Kazakh rail system. "Our intelligence boys have about one step behind the GLA for the past 2 months or so until about 12 hours ago when we got a lucky break from one of our informants. It seems that GLA isn't using stockpiles of BC weapons that we missed during our search of all known GLA sites as we initially thought. As it turns out the GLA is shipping them by rail across the Russian border through Oral…………where in Russia is still a mystery but we are working on it. According to the informant there is a train that is heading towards Baikonur and will reach a station in Aral posing as a freight train around 0315 tomorrow. The train will be refueling at the station which will take 20 minutes. It is in those 20 minutes that Delta assault and sniper teams will secure the train and train station and wait for Ranger and armoured reinforcements. Once the reinforcements have linked up with the Delta teams at the train station the whole strike force will load themselves on to the train. Our force will consist of around 200 Ranger and Delta personnel. For our vehicle load out: 7 Humvees, 3 with M312 heavy machine guns, 2 with M307 automatic grenade guns and 2 with GAU-19/A Gatling cannons all of them complete with TOW III missile launchers."

The projector screen switched to a diagram of a sleek new armoured vehicle. A tank which looked somewhat like the updated M5a2 Crusader (which looked slightly similar to the M1 series battle tanks), but this tank had a slightly longer barrel, a lower profile and additional rotating module on the top of the turret as well as the commander's sensor pod.

"Also included in this wonderful vehicle package for this assault is 2 of the brand new M6 MBTs, also known as the of the 49th armoured Division. Captain Rupp its all yours."

A man of African decent stood up as the powerful Lieutenant Colonel stepped aside. Captain Charles E. Rupp is tank squadron commander of medium build, a bald head, moustache and a low threshold for bullshit. He is experienced and is known for his no nonsense attitude concerning regulations on and off the battle field. Despite his pedantically straight-laced approach to command he is well respected by his men for his excellent application of combat knowledge while under fire and always does what he can to make sure his fellow tankers come though a mission with minimal losses. Having been with the 49th Armoured Division for 8 years he has seen a good deal of action……..most notably during the Kazakhstan Campaign (the 36th Infantry Division was re-designated once again as the 49th Armored Division, but this time as a front line armored unit rather than a National Guard Unit in 2008 due to the increased need for front line units in the war against terrorism. This was issue that was received a fair amount attention in 2004).

"This vehicle is armed with a Smoothbore 125mm cannon firing the new jet assisted 125mm 2nd generation APDS (Armour Piercing Discarding Sabot) rounds. The 125mm main gun is also compatible with HESH (High Explosive Squash Head) rounds. This tank is also armed co-axial and AA mounted M312 heavy machine guns. This new piece of hardware is covered in thick layers of the new 'Composite 2' armour. I know some of you boys are wondering what the funny lookin' rotating module is. It is anti missile laser system…………the first of its kind………I suppose you can tell by the name that this new weapon system is designed to blast unfriendly missiles using a high powered laser. Considering the number of anti tank weapons the GLA are usually packing this would be a very handy system to have. The laser system is usually kept on auto for tracking and shooting missiles but it can be used by tank commanders on manual for the purpose of say…….slicing enemy infantry to ribbons."

(Author's note: Think of the scene in 'Resident Evil' movie where the soldiers get sliced and diced by lasers)

It should be noted that Captain Rupp was grinning as he finished off his synopsis of the new Tank. He was well known among the members of his squadron for his dark sense of humour. A fair few soldiers balked at this comment as they let their imaginations run wild……. particularly the younger soldiers. Mardukas thought about this for a second 'definitely not a nice way to go…come to think of it I have never thought of a nice way to go.'

END FLASHBACK

"And still can't think of one"

"What was that Paul?" Sanchez said turning to face the master sergeant.

"It's nothing…………….nothing at all"

It wasn't a long flight to the target; about 35 minutes give or take a few seconds. Lt. Col. Burton rose, "30 seconds to the drop zone everyone ready up".

All Delta operators began putting on their goggles, flight helmets and breathing equipment making sure everything was strapped into place for their jump. The plane was actually 29,000 feet in the air so breathing equipment becomes a necessary part of HALO jumping because there is not much air at that height. The consequence of faulty breathing equipment would lead asphyxiation causing the jumper to pass out and decorate ground below with his/her entrails (SPLAT).

"10 seconds boys and watch that first step" Burton called.

All Delta troopers stood up as the rear cargo door opened letting in the freezing cold air. The ready light was signaling that the time for the jump was close at hand. Then the light went green.

"Go go go" Burton yelled

Mardukas waited for the men in front of him to jump out of the rear cargo door. One by one the Delta troopers in front of him made their jumps running out the cargo doors as if they were going for 5 mile "fun runs". It almost seemed like forever when it came for his time to jump. Without even thinking he threw himself into what seemed like oblivion with the air rushing past and the cold air reaching right into his bones. Mardukas had done HALO jumps so many times but he can't shake the feeling of excitement of being in a situation where he could easily die. Diving through a whirlwind of air the Altimeter numbers on the HUD (heads up display) of his Goggles counting down rapidly, as he cut thought the dark sky, followed closely by his team mates.

March 14th 2016

KAZAKHSTAN

Aral, Central Cargo Loading Depot

0314 Kazakhstan local time.

Waiting at under the shadow of a large crane about 200m away from the main loading platform Mardukas and his team waited as they surveyed the enemy positions. The team was decked out in out US Army forest BDUs (battle dress uniforms) with Kevlar vests, and modular load bearing harnesses, combat boots, nomex gloves and camo face paint and their usual weapons load out. The Central Cargo Loading Depot was a giant Crisscross of railway lines and train cargo palettes along with 4 loading platforms and one Main loading platform. There were also a number fork lifts and large loading cranes that dotted this giant rail complex.

This Rail complex was built around 2009 to help facilitate the transport of the vast amount natural resources that Kazakhstan exports to its neighbors in Asia and Europe, some of which will find their way to sea ports for transport to countries in the far Pacific and the Americas. This place hadn't really been used that much after the war due to the damage done to the country's infrastructure. So could be seen as really strange, considering that the place was being used at this time of night, especially since all of the men working on the platform were armed.

The men scurrying around the partially lit up platform, were dressed in a weird combination of military and civilian clothing and armed with ancient H&K G3 & AK47 assault rifles and RPD machineguns. However some were armed with the more up to date AN94s, FN p90 SMGs and H&K MG23 light machineguns. To Mardukas these guys weren't too badly trained for GLA personnel………they had all angles approach covered and had regular patrols around the platform. This brand of GLA weren't very well equipped considering most of their weapons and equipment consisted of outdated relics, but if Mardukas had learned anything about the GLA it was, 'Whatever they lacked in training and equipment they make up for it with sheer dedication and determination.'

Mardukas switch on his personal comms

"This is Foxhound 02 to Foxhound 01 were in position and ready to go, just say the word" (Mardukas)

"I hear ya 02. Standby while Foxhound 03 works their way the switch box to activate the rail locking bolts when the train arrives" (Burton)

"This is Deadeye 01 to Foxhound 02 we are on one of the Cranes 200m to your 2 o'clock position. We're ready to give you and Foxhound 04 some sniper cover" (Nichols)

Nichols was the team leader of one of the Delta sniper teams for this operation. 1st Sergeant John Nichols was easily the best shot in the squadron if not the whole of Delta force. His dark brown eyes are as sharp as razors and possess' nerves of steel. All Delta operators are expert marksmen but 1st Sergeant Nichols was whole level above the rest….he even beat Baxter in a shooting competition back at Fort Bragg.

"Nice to know Deadeye 01. Since you boys can so well from your lofty perch can you see the train anywhere" (Mardukas)

"Hold on……..yyyyyyeeeep here she comes. Right on time." (Nichols)

A distant rumble of screeching and clanking announces the eventual arrival of the train.

"How many bad guys can you see near the main loading platform? I can only see 6 from here" (Mardukas)

I count 10 guys on the platform, 12 moving around the track 50m from the platform and a technical with an M2 just off to the left about 40m up. That's all I can see from this side." (Nichols).

The screeching and clanking sounds grew louder and louder and louder. Suddenly a large Diesel powered train pulled into the station in towing some 30 cargo carriages and cargo palettes. It had the outward appearance of a normal, early morning freight train, but its cargo was less than normal. The train slowed to a halt screeching loudly……………. then suddenly, there was an unusual clanking sound. There was panic and confusion from some the GLA personnel around the platform as some of them were yelling and running around to check the train.

"Foxhound 01 to all teams the rail locking bolts are in place…….that train ain't goin' no where. All teams Engage" (Burton)

Mardukas signaled his team forward after he fixed a silencer to his M8 'Master key'. He took point making sure his team kept to the shadows along a series of empty cargo palette carriages. This allowed Mardukas's team some measure of concealment up until about 45 meters from the train which was his team's objective. The Master Sergeant gave the 'weapons free' signal for his team to open fire on a group GLA troopers trying to check what was wrong with the train. Mardukas lined up on a target and snapped off a few rounds. His first shot hit his target high in the chest while his second hit him in the head with blood spurting out the back, while the rest of Mardukas's team members engaged their targets in a similar manner. One of the GLA troopers managed to let out a yelp only to be cut down by automatic fire from Sanchez's M29. The rest of the GLA troopers came to their senses and opened fire but their shots went wide. They were quickly disposed of the by Mardukas and his Delta assault team in a hail of deadly accurate fire. Cracks suddenly appeared in the train windows with stains of blood illuminated by the overhead flood lights of the station. The snipers were doing their job nailing the GLA infantry on the train.

Mardukas noticed 4 GLA troopers making a dash for an unmanned technical about 40m to his 3 o'clock position. He promptly let his carbine hang by the carrying sling around his shoulder and pulled out a frag grenade. He pulled out the pin and waited until they reached the technical before throwing the grenade. He quickly calculated the distance then tossed the grenade high into the air which landed right on the bonnet of the makeshift assault vehicle. Just as the engine started up, then there was a loud thump and big fireball with pieces of scrap metal and bodies sent flying by the grenade blast.

Mardukas heard footsteps to his right. A large squad of GLA troops ran up around the corner of a forklift from behind some empty boxes about 10 meters away. They spotted the Delta team but not before Fitzwilliam, who was watching the team's right flank cut loose with his silenced M8a1. He had dropped to one knee with his weapon set on full auto, walking the rounds on to his targets either wounding or killing most of them. Both Mardukas and Baxter added their own fire power to finish the GLA infantry off as they fell in a swelter blood and screaming. Fitzwilliam let his M8 carbine hang by the carrying sling as he pulled out his H&K Mk23 hand gun. He moved forward aiming his 0.45 Caliber hand gun at the bodies the Delta team had just dropped a few seconds ago. Fitzwilliam fired 3 rounds into one the bodies to make sure it was really a corpse. Mardukas quickly ejected an empty mag and quickly reloaded a fresh one. Baxter and Fitzwilliam all did the same. In the distance more panicked screaming and shooting could be heard from their position.

"Clear" Mardukas whispered.

The rest of team responded by whispering "Clear"

Mardukas signaled his team forward as they moved up to the Driver's cabin of the train. Baxter was watching the right flank while Sanchez watched left with Fitzwilliam covering Mardukas as he moved up to the door. Mardukas climbed up to the door via a step ladder on the side of the train. He signaled to Fitzwilliam to ready a flash bang grenade. Fitzwilliam pulled out a flash bang grenade from his load bearing vest, pulling out the pin while holding down on the fuse release handle. Mardukas quickly opened the door just wide enough allowing Fitzwilliam to toss the harmless flash bang into the train cabin. Panicked voices was heard before the flash bang grenade went off with a bang and a blinding flash, temporarily blinding & disorienting who was inside. Mardukas promptly kicked the door in and fired a quick 2 rounds into one GLA troopers and fired the shotgun part of his weapon into the face of another which resulted in the guy's face exploding into a bloody mess before he collapsed. Scanning the driver's control cabin of the train quickly he signaled his team to follow him on to the train while he moved through the back entrance of the cabin.

Mardukas opened the door at the back of the driver's cabin and moved over coupling connecting the train first cargo carriage. He made a move towards the ladder leading up to the top of the carriage when rounds started ricocheting off the ladder causing the scar faced Sergeant to stumble back. Judging how the bullets were ricocheting off the ladder and the mussel flash he saw out of the corner of his eye, Mardukas instantly noticed that the shots came from his left. Instinctively he fired 2 shotgun shells in the direction of the shooter hoping he would either run away or keep his head down. The shooter ducked down behind a series of steel lined crates on loading platform. This allowed Mardukas time to switch to the carbine part of his weapon in order to aim for a more accurate shot.

"Paul you alright" Fitzwilliam called.

"Just a sec Fritz let me kill this fucker first" Mardukas responded.

The shooter popped out from his hiding place hoping for another chance to finish the American soldier he was shooting at before, but Mardukas was already waiting for him. No sooner had the GLA marksman had popped out, his head jerked back sharply with blood and brain matter gushing out the back of his head.

"Yeah fritz ……..I'm good. Let's go"

Mardukas took point as the team moved out on to the platform when he noticed movement to his left. A large number of GLA troopers crept across the platform using some cargo crates and loading equipment as cover. Just as Mardukas took a knee he was quickly joined by the rest of his team, as one they opened fired. Sanchez sent a grenade screaming out of the grenade launcher barrel of his M29 OICW, into the group of GLA troopers. The 20mm air bursting grenade exploded scattering bodies and debris in a brief flash of light. Mardukas signaled his team forward as they continued to cut down what was left of the GLA squad after the grenade blast, in a hail of silenced 5.56mm FMJ rounds. There was still a sizable number of GLA infantry left after the grenade blast but despite their best efforts to return fire, the Delta team expertly took down their targets with well placed shots.

Mardukas signaled for Fitzwilliam to cover him as he crept around a half blasted crate. There was smoke billowing from where the grenade hit which reduced visibility just left of Mardukas. A figure appeared right in front of him, trying to bring the barrel of an assault rifle to bear. Mardukas dashed forward seizing the rifle (which turned out to be an H&K G3) forcing the barrel up with his right hand causing the weapon go off firing a few rounds into the air. He then proceeded to deliver a solid front kick to his opponent's sternum forcing the GLA trooper to stumble back a few steps. Mardukas quickly let his M8 carbine hang from its carrying sling while he lined up with his newly acquired G3 and opened fire on full auto. The heavier 7.62mm rounds tore through his target's chest, forcing the body backwards a few feet before collapsing to the ground like a rag doll. Out the corner Mardukas' eye a saw a GLA trooper make a run at him from his right. The terrorist had a bayonet fixed to his AK47 and was charging at Mardukas screaming something he couldn't understand. Suddenly the GLA trooper was struck from his left with blood pouring out the side of his lower abdomen. Fitzwilliam managed to hit the fast moving fanatic but not enough to stop him, due to the fact 5.56mm rounds punch right through almost anything which means that they don't have very much stopping power. The rounds were enough to put GLA trooper off long enough for Delta operator to step back and clothesline him in the face with the stock of the G3. The terrorist was sent crashing to the ground screaming in pain with blood pouring out of his nose and mouth as he dropped his AK. Mardukas, wasting no time, dropped the G3 and brought his M8 to bear. In the seconds that followed time seemed to slow down as Mardukas locked eyes with the GLA trooper he pointing his M8 at. There was a look of fear and anger on the terrorist's face which seemed to protest the whole situation which communicated nothing but hate and an element of grim determination. After what seemed like an eternity Mardukas pulled the trigger of the shotgun part of his weapon, blowing his target's face off in a fountain of blood and gore.

Without thinking he leveled his carbine at a number of figures that appeared on the platform just 100m in front of him. Just as Mardukas was taking aim he recognized the outlines of the foxhound 03 team lead by Master Sergeant Tom Mason. Mardukas relaxed and lowered his weapon as soon as he recognized Tom's short, stocky frame. Tom was a grizzled 45 year old veteran of special operations. Despite his age Tom was as strong and as fit as ever and didn't seem to be showing any of signs of the ailments of old age. The guy had a wife and 2 kids who he loved to talk about with other members of the squadron. He only just started talking about leaving the squadron when his enlistment term was up.

Mardukas jogged up to Tom.

"Hey Tom have you cleared the cargo carriages already?"

"Yeah but there was no one in any of the carriages, because they all ran out on to the platform as soon as the shooting started which made them easy targets for us" Tom replied.

"And the snipers did their job as well" Baxter added

Mardukas switched over to his personnel comms.

"Deadeye 01 this is foxhound 02 do you guys see anything we missed on this side" (Mardukas)

"Nope you got 'em all." (Nichols)

"Foxhound 02, Foxhound 03, deadeye 01 this is Foxhound 01 you guys cleared your side yet?" (Burton)

"This is Foxhound 03 carriages are clear" (Mason)

"This is Foxhound 02 the train is secure and the southwest area is clear" (Mardukas)

"This is deadeye 01 the platform is clear I can't see any more targets to shoot" (Nichols)

"Well done boys, mission accomplished. Set up a perimeter as per the mission plan……I just got word that the Rangers are en route and will be arriving 4 minutes" (Burton)

"This is Foxhound 02 wilco ………. Out" (Mardukas)

"This is Foxhound 03 wilco ………. Out" (Mason)

"This is Deadeye 01 wilco ………. Out" (Nichols)

March 14th 2016

KAZAKHSTAN

Aral, Central Cargo Loading Depot

0321 Kazakhstan local time.

Sounds of soldiers' conversations, vehicle engines and the clanking of tank treads filled the early morning air. It was still pretty dark and the sun wasn't due for another 2 and half hours. Rangers were busying themselves with the loading of the train while the Delta troopers were resting and checking their gear.

The first group of Rangers had arrived by MH-47S Chinooks, while rest arrived in a vehicle convoy of Humvees, and tanks. The Loading of the train fell to the direction of Captain Gibbons. Captain Michael Gibbons, the Ranger ground commander was the commanding officer of 1st Ranger Battalion's, Alpha Company. Being 32 year old Career officer, West point class of 2008 he is very dedicated to the US Army Rangers and is always sure end a pre-battle prayer with "Rangers lead the way", followed closely by "amen". He can almost be characterized as being annoyingly dedicated to the Army Rangers but he is an excellent and imaginative tactician, who has never left a man behind (something that is greatly appreciated by the members of his company).

Mardukas was standing off to the far left side of the platform watching the ranger Captain consulting with one of his platoon commanders. He regarded the Captain's fervor and dedication to the Army Rangers somewhat over the top. Mardukas thought back to his old "Hooah" days when he was with the Rangers during the 2nd Gulf War. Mardukas had never been a big fan of the whole "Hooah" concept of esprit de corps but regarded it as a necessity for the younger soldiers, but it had no place for some of the more hard bitten soldiers.

"Hey Paul didn't you say you wanted some shotgun shells," a Mexican voice said from behind.

Mardukas turned to see it was Sanchez, "Thanks Miguel," Mardukas said as he accepted a handful of 12 gauge shotgun rounds. He then proceeded to stuff them in one of his ammo pouches.

"You think we'll pull it off?" Miguel asked.

"Not sure………….been fighting too long to even care about things like that" Mardukas responded while pulling the silencer off his weapon. "The way I see it……….if we fail Europe is fucked and that's all there is"

Both men watched as one of the M6 Paladin Main Battle Tanks rumbled its way into one of the cargo carriages being directed by a group of Ranger who were participating with loading.

"I guess your right". A broad grin Miguel's face, "One things for sure……………..

A heavy door closed on the carriage the tank had had just rolled into.

"……………..it'll be one hell of a fight."

It was situations like this that Delta operators lived for. It was what separated the men from the real warriors.

"Yes….yes it will"

Wanna know more? Wait for the next chapter


	4. Chapter 3 INTO THE BEAST'S LAIR

Here is Chapter 3.  
  
If ya want the disclaimer go to the prelude

Whew it's been a while since the last chapter but hey here is the latest one. I started my IT career about 6 months ago and I have pretty busy lately. Sleep was pretty scarce when I was at University but GODDAMN............the work force ain't any easier.  
  
I know my grammar hasn't been the best but I am working on it. Does anyone want to be my pre-reader?

IMPORTANT TECHNICAL NOTES:  
  
The standard Squad Machineguns in the US Army and US Marine Corps in 2016 are the M249a3 SAW and the M240E3.

The M249a3 SAW is the latest incarnation of the US version of the Belgian made FN minimi machine gun. This new weapon makes use of the same 'KE' (Kinetic Energy) technology that is used in the M8a1 and the M29a1 assault rifles. This weapon also fires the same new composite case ammunition as the M8a1 and 29a1 as well as other types of NATO 5.56mm ammunition. The external frame of this light machinegun is mainly made out of the same carbon and plastics that make the Steyer AUG so durable (Steyer was contracted to make the frame). Because of the use of non-metal components in its construction it is significantly lighter than its predecessors. Like its predecessors it come complete with a bipod, has a cyclic rate of 750 rounds per minute and accepts assault rifle magazines as well as belt fed ammunition. The M249 SAW has been service since 1982 and the M249a3 only entered production in 2007 and didn't see service until 2008.

The M240E3 is another US made incarnation of another Belgian made machinegun, the FN MAG. The reliability of the M60E3, used by USMC and the US Army, was even worse than of original M60, and one of the main reasons the US military adopted FN MAGs as M240D was very poor acceptance of the M60E3's among the troops (not that you can hardly blame them = a barrel that can't last 100 rounds of firing is just plain shit). Although the US army eventually acquired the M60E4 during the later part of the 1990's the M240 was still considered more reliable and thus came back into service as the M240E3. The M240E3 is an updated design using the same 'KE' (Kinetic Energy) technology that is used in the M8a1 and the M29a1 assault rifles. Like the new M249a3 SAW the M240E2's external frame is mostly made out of the same durable carbon and plastics of the Steyer AUG making this machinegun lighter and more durable than its predecessor (Steyer was also contracted to make the frame for this weapon). This weapon fires Armour piercing, Tungsten carbide 7.62mm composite case ammunition at 950-1000 rounds per minute. This latest version wasn't in service until 2010.

Both weapons include RIS and picatinny rails for additional attachments like red-dot sights, laser pointers, tactical grips and flashlights. Both weapons were the result of the Joint Vision 2010 program.

Beta-C magazines are essentially double drum 70, 80 or 100 round magazines that can be loaded on to assault rifles or carbines, making the weapons more like squad support machine guns. They have also been seen on sub-machine guns like the H&K Mp5 or the Berretta MP12

H&K Mk23 USSOCOM hand guns are the elite special operations side arms in use by the US Special forces and Delta Force. This hand gun is closely related to the H&K USP but is only available as 0.45 Cal weapon. Made primarily of Polymer plastic the Mk23 is significantly lighter than most 0.45 Cal hand guns of its class. The use of a mechanical recoil reduction system and the signature H&K polygonal barrel makes for a very accurate weapon that is heads and shoulders above the US Military's venerable Colt M1911 0.45 Cal. This handgun also includes attachment options of pistol lights, laser pointers and silencers making it a one of the most flexible and side arms in the world and will continue serve with US military's elite well into the 21st Century. (Metal Gear Solid fans would know that this is the weapon of choice for Solid Snake in MGS1)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
1ST OPERATION PT3 – INTO THE BEAST'S LAIR  
  
March 14th 2016  
  
KAZAKHSTAN  
  
[On the train moving along the Western Kazakh rail line, heading towards Baikonur]  
  
0515 Kazakhstan local time.  
  
It wasn't very crowded in the cargo carriage; there were about 30 rangers along with Mardukas' Delta team. Some of the men were checking their equipment, saying their prayers, trying to catch up on sleep or just chatting. The sounds of the train's dull clanking in the background accompanied the conversation and activities in side the cargo carriage.

Many of the Rangers were armed with the full sized M8a1s while a few of them were brandishing the hi-tech m29a1s or the powerful M240E3's or M249a3 SAWs. Each one of them was dressed in forest BDUs, full Kevlar vests, nomex gloves and Kevlar helmets. The Rangers had arranged a number of 1 meter tall, steel lined boxes in front of the door so when the doors flew open they would be able to have some cover to shoot from. Baxter had to get up and help them do it properly so they would be able to get out of the carriage when they needed to and use the angles of fire to their advantage.

Mardukas had only been asleep about 20 minutes ago but was awoken to answer a radio transmission from Lt. Col. Burton. Mardukas was having a nice dream which was rudely interrupted by his team's signaler, Fitzwilliam. The call was simply a sitrep (situation report) and a quick review of the mission plan. Since that call Mardukas had been unable to sleep.

He looked at his large Casio watch; it was 0516, 30 minutes till show time. Mardukas started looking his weapon over, checking that the shotgun and carbine parts of his M8a1 "master key" were fully loaded and his weapon's optical sight was carefully sighted. Once he was done checking his weapon Mardukas looked around at everyone else was doing. Some of the Rangers were sitting down chatting away with Baxter who was explaining the fine art of marksmanship, while Sanchez was lying down on one of the boxes reading a book. Fitzwilliam was quietly cleaning his weapon with pieces of M8a1 carbine lying on a ground sheet in front of him. Feeling a bit bored he decided to keep Fitzwilliam company for a while.

"How's it goin Jonas", Mardukas asked he dropped into an empty space next to Fitzwilliam.

"Not too bad, just doin some house keeping stuff", Fitzwilliam responded as he plunged the cleaning brush into the barrel. "How long till game time?"

Mardukas checked his watch, "'bout less than 30minutes." He paused for a few moments "You heard of anyone trying something this crazy before?"

"What? With the whole train idea and all?" Fitzwilliam responded while sliding the barrel into the frame of his carbine.

"Yeah. I have read about ideas involving trains in some of those action novels but I don't think I have heard of anyone smuggling an assault unit behind enemy lines using a train in real life"

Fitzwilliam thought about this for a second as he pushed the pistol grip of his carbine into place, "Well I think it has been done in World War 2 in Europe in 1 or 2 missions organized by the OSS (Office of Strategic Services). I think it was more along the lines of smuggling a small team in rather than a 200 strong assault force with ground vehicle and armour support."

"So I guess we would be making special ops history with this little stunt to save Europe" Mardukas took off his bush hat and stuffed in one of his pants pockets.

"Yup, but still," Fitzwilliam inserted a magazine into his weapon, and smacked the end of it with an audible click. "How long do you think it will take before this op is declassified?"

"Dunno. Maybe 10 or 15 years. I guess when this is all over the Pentagon will put out a cover story saying it was a daring raid conducted by the Rangers and the 101st Airborne"

"That figures. Too bad we are a black ops outfit otherwise we'd make the history books?" Fitzwilliam said as he grinned as he pulled the locking bolt then released it with a loud double clacking sound.

"It's what Delta force is all about" Mardukas paused for a few seconds. "I just hope the Rangers don't freak when the fireworks start," Mardukas said looking at some Rangers who look like they should still be in high school, with a concerned look on his face.

"Well most of these Rangers have seen a fair amount of action during the first war. It's the newbie's that came in last week we have to watch out for." Fitzwilliam fitted a tactical grip to his carbine.

"Yeah I guess," Mardukas pulled out a water canteen and took in a mouthful of water. "Well as long as they point their guns in the right direction and pull trigger I'll be happy"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
March 14th 2016  
  
KAZAKHSTAN  
  
[Baikonur Cosmodrome, Baikonur]  
  
0534 Kazakhstan local time.

The train carrying its deadly cargo screeched into the train station near the launch and tracking station inside the Baikonur Cosmodrome. The train station consisted of 3 large loading platforms with loading ramps and boxes scattered about with an administration building. There were 4 loading cranes and about a dozen fork lifts for loading and unloading rocket components that would normally be used for the Russian space program. Technically the Baikonur Cosmodrome was the property of the Russian government on lease from Kazakhstan as it has been since its old hey-days during the cold war more than half a century ago. There were a number of storage warehouses and a power sub-station just to the left of the train station. Just next to the power substation was the Cosmodrome launch and tracking station, which was a very large building crowned with a whole assortment antenna, radio transmitters, small satellite dishes and a large Radar Dish.

There was close to 50 GLA personnel with the immediate vicinity of the train station, with another 200 near the launch and tracking station all of them wearing the green arm bands with the insignia of their cause. None of the GLA suspected a thing when the train arrived. As far as they were concerned the train was filled with more the deadly toxins that were used in the London attack, not full of US soldiers.

Just as the train stopped, there was a loud clanking sound. Suddenly the train sped up leaving the last 15 carriages of its 30 carriage payload. There was an element of confusion and panic from the GLA personnel as they either ran towards the carriages the train left behind or ran to their assault vehicles to pursue the runaway train.

According to the battle plan once the train was inside the Baikonur Cosmodrome it would pull up to the launch and tracking station and uncouple the rear 15 carriages. This essentially meant that half the force was going to either secure or blow up the launch and tracking station, while the rest of the assault force on the remaining carriages still coupled to the train made their way to the soyuz launch platforms to stop any premature launch or detonation.

From inside one of the left behind carriages Mardukas watched what the GLA were doing through a crack in the door, listening intently to the sounds of engines and panicked voices.

"Well they know something's wrong now," Mardukas said to no one in particular. He received a message from Burton through his personal comms.

"To all launch and tracking station assault teams this is Foxhound 01, they know something is up you are weapons free, I say again you are weapons free, engage." (Burton)

Mardukas turned to the Rangers behind him. It looked like their platoon leader got the message as well over his radio. The look of slight nervousness was clear on their faces, but each one was ready to his job. Mardukas turned to the Lieutenant and gave nod saying it was time to go.

"Well that's it boys," the lieutenant called "It's now or never.....Hooah"

"Hooah" the rangers responded.

All the soldiers inside readied their weapons and a few seconds later the Rangers near the entrance to the carriage threw open the door. The GLA troopers who had moved towards the carriages, suddenly stood stock still like a bunch of stunned mullets staring at the many barrels that were being aimed right at them. Mardukas, his Delta team and the rangers took aim at their targets on the platform opened up in a thunder storm of gun fire. Americans took the GLA garrison completely by surprise as the massed assault rifles and machineguns annihilated all who was on the platform.

After the GLA on the loading platform were taken care of the Delta teams quickly threw smoke grenades and exited the train carriages. Using the smoke screen as cover the Delta troopers moved on to the platform to secure it. Mardukas advanced through the smoke with his team behind him. To his left and right he saw the other Delta assault teams advancing with his roughly 60m apart. Mardukas moved his team behind a series of boxes when he noticed movement in front of him. A whole mass of GLA infantry (approximately 30 to 40 of them) moved carefully into the smoke trying to find the source of all the gun fire with their weapons at the ready. Mardukas informed the other teams over his comms

"This is foxhound 02 to foxhound 04, I got multiple targets roughly platoon sized, 100m 12 o'clock in front of us advancing slowly towards the smoke screen." (Mardukas)

"Rodger that 02, all teams drop 'em." (Wiles)

Captain Matthew Wiles was the leader of the foxhound 04 team and one of the Delta ground commanders in the squadron. Wiles was an officer with short Dark hair, sharp brown eyes, and the height of a basket ball player, who stood a good head taller than some of the other men in the squadron. His rangy height combined with his athletic build he had a very intimidating appearance, contrary to his mellow and laconic personality. Despite his relaxed persona he was a first class soldier and an excellent leader, who was a well liked by all members of the squadron. If there can be one thing that could be said about his attitude on the battle field it would be his relentless focus on getting the job done. He had been with the US army since Bosnia during the mid 1990's serving as platoon commander in the Army Rangers, 75th infantry regiment. He later went on to do Special Forces training at Fort Bragg where he graduated at the top of his class. Upon graduation he immediately came to the attention of Delta force, with whom he had served with since operation Enduring Freedom in Afghanistan in 2001.

Mardukas gave the 'weapons free' signal to his team, before dropping to one knee and opening fire with is M8 'master key'. Mardukas picked off his targets carefully with well placed shots aiming for the head and chest as his team did the same. One by one the GLA troopers were being picked off as they collapsed to the ground either screaming or just simply expiring on the spot. Because of the smoke screen the GLA infantry had problems spotting the Delta operators because of the flash suppressors fixed to the Delta troopers' weapons and the boxes they were using as cover. The Delta operators' vision may have been equally impaired, but the fact that they can see the out lines of their targets, along with the bright muzzle flashes of their enemies' weapons and the GLA infantry were in the open made them easy targets.

"This is foxhound 03 to foxhound 02. My team is goin to advance towards the administration building to your left, we need some cover" (Mason)

"Got your cover right here 03 go for it" (Mardukas)

Over on Mardukas' left flank he saw more smoke grenades being thrown in the direction of the administration building 50m to his 11 o'clock. Mardukas signaled his team for suppressive fire on the enemy position. The Delta team went from picking of their targets with single shots to firing at full auto on the enemy position. This caused the enemy return fire to slacken.

Mardukas ran out of ammo and called to his team above the heavy gun fire, "Reloading." He ejected the spent magazine, slammed in a fresh one and pulled the locking bolt. Mardukas resumed his firing when Fitzwilliam's weapon was out.

"Reloading," Fitzwilliam called as he ejected a spent magazine from his M8 carbine. Instead of loading a fresh 30 round magazine, Fitzwilliam loaded a 100 round, beta-C magazine (just the thing for mowing down multiple targets). Fitzwilliam resumed firing with long; nearly uninterruptible bursts 5.56mm rounds.

Mardukas heard the loud crack of the grenade launcher on Sanchez's M29 off to his right. He paused momentarily has he watched 20mm projectile fly into the group of GLA infantry ahead of him. Just half a second later they were scattered violently with a deep thump and a bright flash.

Suddenly the sounds of massed foot steps accompanied by the harsh melody of vehicle engines erupted from behind the Delta position. The Rangers began advancing on to the platform with support from 4 Humvees and one of M6 Paladins Main Battle Tanks pouring a fusillade of bullets, grenades, missiles and cannon fire on to the enemy infantry and light armoured assault vehicles advancing towards the Americans. The sound of massed weapons fire was almost as deafening as being next to the loud speakers during a Silver Chair concert.

With the Rangers and vehicles providing covering fire Mardukas got a comms message from the Captain Wiles.

"Foxhound02 this is 04 we are gonna get covering fire from the Ranger elements Echo13 and Echo14. Stand by to move." (Wiles)

"This is Foxhound02 Rodger. There is some cover off to the left where 03 passed through to secure the admin building" (Mardukas)

"Rodger that 02, we'll use that. My team will follow your team to the admin building. Make sure to watch that left flank" (Wiles)

"Rodger that 04. Standing by." (Mardukas)

"Foxhound03 this is 04 you guys cleared that admin building yet?" (Wiles)

"This is Foxhound03 that's a Rodger. Building is clear" (Mason)

"My team and Mardukas' team is comin' to you right now can you give us some cover?" (Wiles)

"Rodger that, we're in position. Anytime time your ready." (Mason)

"04 to 02 lets go" (Wiles)

"Rodger moving up" (Mardukas)

Mardukas gave a tap to Fitzwilliam giving him the signal that it was time to go. Fitzwilliam in turn passed the word to Sanchez who passed on the word to Baxter. Mardukas' team ran forward with Wiles' team following just 15 meters behind. Both Delta teams advanced throwing smoke grenades to cover their advance. Both teams ran as fast as they could to the administration building with bullets flying all around them. Just out side the main entrance of the 2 story building was Master Sergeant Mason and one member of his Delta team snapping shots at the GLA troopers who managed to wander close enough to the Administration building.

Mardukas continued sprinting, pausing momentarily to wipe the sweat from his eyes before bringing his M8 to his shoulder letting off a quick burst, dropping a GLA trooper trying setup a Russian made RPD Machinegun. Both Mardukas' and Wiles' teams stomped past Mason's team and quickly checked the building for any sign of hostiles. Finding none Captain Wiles called out to the 3 Delta teams "Alright everyone, do an ammo check and make ready to move ASAP. Tom, Paul get over here."

Both Delta team leaders made their way to the senior officer present in the room both teams were occupying.

"What's happening now?" Mardukas queried.

"OK guys here's the Deal," Wiles started yelling above the gunfire and explosions outside, "One of the Ranger Platoons are going to remain here and provide cover for the rest of our forces. Tom"

"Yeah?"

"Your team needs to remain here and help reinforce this position"

"Gotcha" Tom answered giving a solemn nod

"Paul......your team is heading to the launch and tracking station with another platoon of Rangers using the 4 Humvees we have here" The shooting outside seemed to escalate and talking was becoming even harder, so Wiles had to yell even louder to make himself heard. "the Humvees are going to block off the main entrance and the side entrance........you know what to do from there."

"Yeah" Mardukas Yelled back "My team goes into the station cut the power and destroys the backup generator to stop the launch sequence"

"Good. My Team will remain the other Ranger Platoon and the Paladin and try to knock out that Radio Station so we can call in some support. Then we will reinforce your position and wait for the cavalry. Any Questions"

"Yeah what's the Deal with Colonel and his teams?" Tom asked

"Meeting heavy resistance and have suffered casualties." No sooner had the grizzled Captain mentioned the word 'casualties' there was the distinct sound of that all familiar call "MEDIC!"

"Alright" Wiles said checking his weapon quickly, "No time to fuck around lets go"

Mardukas called to his team "OK guys let's go get us ride..........Fritz call over those Humvees."

"OK Rodger that" Fitzwilliam responded before getting to work on his radio.

Mardukas moved over to the door to see what was happening outside. Just as he was moving through, a squad of rangers pushed their way past him rushing into firing positions on the far side of the administration building. Among the number of Rangers that rushed by was a pair of them carrying a fallen comrade. The injured ranger was being carried on a stretcher, bleeding profusely from wounds on the neck and the right shoulder. 'Looks like he's out for the count' Mardukas thought before his attention on what looked like the first of many casualties, was soon dragged away by the engine sounds of Humvees just outside the door.

"Hey guys" Mardukas called to the rest of his team mates, "they're here, mount up!"

Mardukas moved up to the lead humvee while the rest of his team each moved to separate vehicles. The Delta master Sergeant found an empty seat next to a ranger lance corporal in one of the back seats who seemed more than a little jumpy with bullets regularly dinging the bonnet of the armoured, 4WD capable, behemoth. Mardukas spoke into his comms.

"You guys all mounted back there" (Mardukas)

"I'm good to go" (Baxter)

"It's all happenin' lets nail these Vatos" (Sanchez)

"Are we there yet?" (Fitzwilliam)

"Smart ass" (Mardukas)

Mardukas tapped the Ranger Lieutenant (on the helmet) who was sitting in the front passenger seat in front of him. "OK Lieutenant. When you're ready"

The Lieutenant nodded in response and spoke into the mike mounted on the side of his helmet. "This is Echo One Zero to all Echo One elements we're moving out." He then turned to the driver "Ok Smith lets go"

The Driver grunted a "Hooah" in response and gunned the engine. The Humvee Lurched forward, with the whistling sounds bullets and explosions all round the vehicle. Mardukas held on to the seat in front of him while getting his rifle pointed out the right side window. All four Humvees sped away from administration building with their gunners blazing away with their weapons, shooting up anything that wasn't American.

In the Humvee that Mardukas was in it was practically raining 12.7mm shell casings which was coming from the humvee's GAU-19/A Gatling cannon. The shell casings were regularly dinging the roof then rolled either off Mardukas's side of the Humvee or through the gunner's porthole. The Humvee column raced past another group Rangers and Delta troopers working their way up another road to their 2 o'clock. This large group of American Soldiers was being backed up M6 Paladin whose anti missile laser system was blasting RPG after RPG being aimed at it, while firing steadily with is machineguns.

The Humvee column continued to race the gauntlet of explosions and gun fire, with the drivers trying to vary the course of their vehicles in order to avoid being targeted by enemy anti-tank weapons. Suddenly from out of nowhere a powerful explosion destroyed a large portion of a supply warehouse Mardukas' Humvee just past.

"Aww fuck off" screamed the driver and poured more speed into Humvee.

Mardukas took time from watching his firing arc to see what had blown up part of the multi storey building. To his horror he spotted a TS-90 mk3 "Marauder" MBT (Main Battle Tank) rumbling out from behind the power sub-station. The large tank began making its way towards them from the Humvee column's 2 o'clock and began firing its machine guns. The Bullets weren't enough to pierce the armoured hide of the Humvee but some of the large caliber rounds managed to pierce armoured glass windscreen killing the Ranger Lieutenant instantly when a Russian made 12.7mm practically turned his face inside out, in a disturbing display of overkill.

"Aw shit" Mardukas cursed as he got his head down to avoid being hit. Just half a second later the gunner flopped lifelessly through the gunner's porthole, dropping into the lap of an already panicked Ranger sitting next to Mardukas.

"Chris.......CHRIS......AW MY GOD.....SHIT HE'S DEAD" the young Ranger screamed. Mardukas looked at the corpse that had previously been firing the Humvee's gatling weapon, only to see it was missing a head. 'OK that is the 6th most horrible thing I have ever seen' Mardukas through before turning to the already panicking driver who was starting to slow down.

"What the hell are you doing? Don't stop God damn it. Keep going.........FLOOR IT!!!!!"

The Ranger Driver responded by speeding up gripping the steering wheel tightly with his face already pale by what he had just witnessed. The Ranger sitting next to Delta Sergeant was beyond hysterics at the sight of his decapitated friend. 4 of the other rangers in the rear most passenger compartments peered out with worried looks at what was happening.

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE, WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE............IT'S NOT FAIR, FUCK IT'S NOT........" Mardukas smashed the ranger in the face with his left fist, with just enough force to make him stop but not enough to put him out cold. The Marauder continued to rake the Humvee with Machine gun fire but its gunner had problems trying to keep the with the Humvee's speed.

Without a word Mardukas grunted as he pulled the corpse aside and stepped up through the gunner's porthole and quickly set up the sights for the TOW III (anti tank missile launcher). Aiming carefully the Delta Sergeant waited patiently for the locked symbol to appear in the missile launcher's targeting sights with bullets flying all around him. As the Humvee sped along the road and speeds exceeding 100kph as Mardukas managed to keep his sights trained on the tank until the green targeting circles in TOW III's sights transformed into a solid red circle with word "LOCKED" in the bottom right hand corner.

No sooner had Mardukas pulled the trigger a large, 3rd Generation, wire guided, anti tank missile screamed out the launch tube. The 2 stage 40 pound projectile found its mark, punching through the thick amour before gutting the tank like a freshly caught tuna in a fish market being made ready for sale. Mardukas regarded the explosion for a second before gripping the handles of the humvee's GAU-19/A Gatling cannon.

'Well..............' Mardukas thought 'It can only get worse'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
March 14th 2016  
  
KAZAKHSTAN  
  
[Baikonur Cosmodrome, Baikonur]  
  
0546 Kazakhstan local time.

The Humvee Column as battered as it was finally made it to the Launch and Tracking station and immediately split into 2 groups. The whole plan revolved around the Ranger platoon with Humvees splitting into 2 elements acting as a blocking force at the side and front entrance of the target building. While all this is happening Mardukas' Delta team split into 2 pairs with one group going after the power relays on the ground floor while the other pair went after the back up generator on the 3rd sub level below the basement levels.

No sooner had Mardukas' and Fitzwilliam's Humvees ground to a halt in front of the main entrance of the Cosmodrome Launch and tracking station both Delta operators and Rangers piled out of their vehicles. The Rangers took cover behind the Humvees and some of the vehicles sitting outside the main entrance, with 2 rangers manning the big guns on the Humvees. The Rangers were moving under the direction of Staff Sergeant Ronald Jordan who was awarded the responsibility of leadership by default after the demise of his commanding officer.

Ronald Jordan was a medium sized, 26 year old ex-LAPD cop of African decent. Dissatisfied with the lack of challenges as police officer he decided that the only place that offered what he was looking for was the US Army. He managed to forge his way into the Army Rangers and served with distinction during Operations Cleanse (Iraq), Desperate Union (Kazakhstan) and Final Justice (Kazakhstan). He was always looking for the next big challenge and as fate would have it today he landed the big one. No sooner had the Rangers and Delta operators jumped out of their vehicles GLA personal were already racing towards the American position. The bullets were already starting to fly and hey had little time to waste.

"C'mon Smith I want your gun pointed that way on the left arc with Burke" Sergeant Jordan yelled waving in the direction he wanted younger Ranger to fire.

"Hooah" the younger Ranger grunted. Specialist William Smith was the driver of Mardukas' Humvee and was still visibly shaken by the gruesome deaths of 2 of his comrades, but he moved without hesitation to his firing position with his M8a1 at the ready.

"McLeod, Weber. Watch that corner."

"Hooah Sergeant"

"Rodger that Sergeant"

"Forester, Yoshikawa. I want that 240 pointed down that road, flatten anything that moves.......... got me?"

"Hooah" they grunted as one of them hauled his M240E3 Medium Machine gun into position while the assistant gunner took up position right next to him with an M29a1.

Mardukas rushed over to Jordan who looked like he was coping, but only just.

"You got things under control here?" Mardukas asked

"Yeah but I'm not too sure how long we can hold if GLA gets serious in this direction"

"You'll have to. My team has to go now. Nobody gets in or out got me?"

"Hooah Master Sergeant"

Mardukas switched on his comms.

"Sanchez, Baxter what's your status?" (Mardukas)

"Sanchez here we are standing by on the front entrance. We are good to for hitting the power relay" (Sanchez)

"Rodger that. Me and Fritz are about to move in. We are time critical on this.........lets do it" (Mardukas)

"Wilco, me and Baxter are moving" (Sanchez)

With that last message Mardukas gave the signal for Fitzwilliam to blow up the reinforced security door. He moved up to the side entrance security door and placed a shaped charge while Mardukas waited a few meters left of the door. It only took a few seconds for Fitzwilliam to ready the detonator. As soon as he finished he stood a few meters on the right side of the door with the detonator in his left hand and his carbine in the other. On Mardukas' signal Fitzwilliam blew up the door with a loud crack accompanied by the brief sound of screeching metal.

As soon as the smoke cleared Mardukas moved in through the blackened door frame and was quickly followed by Fitzwilliam. Both Delta Operators moved through a fairly short corridor until they found themselves in a small room with an empty security cage on the left hand side that was used to store weapons. Next to that there were a series PC workstations and a metal detector which had been shot up so bad it probably didn't work. Mardukas took a moment to examine the bullet hits and concluded that it was a combination of 5.54 x 39mm Russian and 9 x 39mm Russian. 'Great!' Mardukas thought, 'Looks like the GLA are now playing with the latest versions of the Russian AN 94 and OTs-14 Groza assault Rifles. They must've taken them from the security cage.'

"Clear" Mardukas whispered.

"Clear" Fitzwilliam concurred.

Moving further into the room through, another door which had its security lock blasted off. Both Delta troopers started moved into another small, but wide corridor and then came to a T-junction. There was a sign at the end of the T-junction displaying directions to different parts of the facility in Russian. Mardukas signaled a halt while he tried to make use of his less than perfect knowledge of the Russian language which he had not used since his time on exchange with Russia's Spetsnaz Special Ops unit. He finally worked out that he had to head right to get to the Freight Elevator down to the Facility sub-levels.

Just when they were about to get moving both Delta Operators heard sounds of footsteps and panicked voices coming from the left.

"Shit" Mardukas cursed quietly as he let his Carbine hang by the carrying sling and reached for a flash bang grenade. He pulled the pin holding the release handle signaling Fitzwilliam get himself into position. As if on queue Fitzwilliam positioned himself on the left side of the corridor right next to the T junction with his M8a1 Carbine pointed down ready to be brought up at a moments notice. The foot steps grew louder and louder when a series of shadows started to reach around the corner. Mardukas threw the flash bang around the corner and both he and Fitzwilliam covered their ears as best they could. The harmless flash bang went off with a loud bang and a blinding flash, which was quickly followed by screaming and cursing. Just half a second after the flash bang went off Fitzwilliam stepped around the corner finding 6 very vulnerable targets and then proceeded to gun them down. Mardukas also stepped around the corner just in time to help take down the last 2 with his weapon. Mardukas put a finger to his comms.

"Contact" (Mardukas)

"Rodger that. Looks like they know we are here" (Baxter)

"Looks that way. Just watch yourselves" (Mardukas)

"You too" (Baxter)

"Clear" Fitzwilliam whispered.

"Clear" Mardukas said agreeing with his colleague's assessment.

After to scanning the bodies quickly to make sure that they were dead the 2 Delta operators moved down the right hand corridor. Mardukas and Fitzwilliam were moving as quickly and as quietly as they could, watching the corners ready for close contact at a moments notice. They both continued down the corridor when a door just in front of Mardukas began to open. Just as a GLA trooper was half way through the door, Mardukas lashed out with his right foot and slammed the door on the terrorist, pinning him in the door frame. The terrorist screamed in pain but was quickly put out of his misery with a one handed burst from Mardukas' M8a1 "Master Key" right through the door.

The terrorist collapsed in a heap when Mardukas released his hold on the door with his boot. No sooner had he done that a vicious torrent of assault rifle fire came right through the door. Mardukas quickly edged back to the left side of the door frame as a seemingly innumerable amount bullets started punching through the door. Noise was almost deafening and the bullets weren't simply punching through the door, they were ripping it a part. The only thing that could be heard above the staccato roar of massed weapons fire was the fanatical screaming of the shooters. Mardukas signaled to Fitzwilliam get a frag grenade ready while Mardukas pulled one out of his own from his modular load bearing vest (they didn't have time screw with these guys). When the door was finally blown off its hinges Mardukas gave a nod to Fitzwilliam and both Delta operators pulled the pins of their grenades and tossed them around the corner. The GLA fanatics were still shooting but were interrupted by 2 loud explosions a few seconds later.

Mardukas was moving to take a peek around the corner to see if anyone survived the grenades when he heard sounds of voices and foot steps to his right. There were 2 more GLA troopers about 10 meters down the corridor who had just came rounded the left side corner from an adjoining corridor.

"Get down," Fitzwilliam called as he brought his carbine up.

Mardukas didn't have time to turn and shoot but Fitzwilliam was already facing in the direction of the new threats. Without thinking he dropped to one knee getting out Fitzwilliam's line of fire. Mardukas' turned just in time to see Fitzwilliam's shots catch the first target high in the chest, while second one got his throat ventilated before he could get his weapon up.

Mardukas was crouching in front the bullet blasted door frame facing the direction of their most recent opponents, when Mardukas noticed some movement from inside the room. Knowing that he couldn't bring his carbine up fast enough, Mardukas quickly reached for his Mk23 hand gun from his leg holster and put 2 0.45 Caliber rounds through his would-be-killer's head. GLA trooper was standing in the room was stock still for a second, then his OTs-14 Groza dropped out of his now limp hands. He fell to his knees then collapsed face forward with blood oozing from his head on to the floor.

Knowing that time was of the essence, Mardukas signaled to Fitzwilliam that they were moving out as he holstered his side arm. Both Delta operators turned right at the next corridor and went through a door a few meters down on the left. It was there that the 2 Delta Sergeants found the freight elevator entrance was without further incident. The reason behind using this elevator was in the event of a power outage the Freight Elevator could use its own limited battery supply for a 1 hour time period. It could also be connected to the emergency generator but power priority was given to the computer systems in the command center and the facility security systems.

Mardukas hit the down button to call the freight elevator while Fitzwilliam covered the door. There was the hum of motors which announced the eventual arrival of the freight elevator. The doors of the elevator were like the opening to a very sturdy, steel cage which gave the appearance that it was designed to keep a wild animal. It was robust, reliable and purely functional, but it wasn't designed to look pretty. The loud clanking accompanied by the grinding mechanical sounds of industrial strength motors and gears heralded the arrival of the freight elevator. As the doors of the elevator opened, Mardukas tapped Fitzwilliam on the shoulder.

"Time to go Fritz" Mardukas whispered.

Fitzwilliam nodded as they both boarded the elevator. As soon as Mardukas hit the button to take them down to sub level 3, the doors grinded shut. With the whine of motors and gears the elevator began it's decent.

Damn this chapter took a long time. It was kinda hard for me to keep the story flowing while trying to describe all the action that was happening. I had to retype and delete parts of this story a dozen times and I was constantly surfing for military info on the internet.

Well I hope you like how things are going so far..................again sorry for the long wait.

Enjoy :D


	5. Chapter 4 H: HOUR MINUS 3 SECONDS

Here is Chapter 4.

If ya want the disclaimer go to the prelude

Is it me or have my Chapters been getting longer and longer. Well I am still in the process of refining my writing technique. I strongly advise my readers to read the technical notes so I don't have to conduct some kind of school lesson when I mention things like assault rifles or helicopters that people have no idea about. I believe it is important for my readers to know what is going on in the story (it's supposed to be enjoyable….not a challenge).

I have been playing Joint Operations: Typhoon Rising. This Game is the reason I may never play Battlefield 1942 and Battlefield Vietnam ever again. My fav weapon at the moment is the M240 Machinegun. This gun kicks ass, just find a nice spot and spray the enemy.

I know my grammar hasn't been the best but I am working on it. Does anyone want to be my pre-reader?

IMPORTANT TECHNICAL NOTES:

The TS-90 Mk3 Marauder is a cheaper, reverse engineered version of the Russian T90 which features a 2A46 125mm main gun an AA mounted and co-axial mounted Kord 12.7mm machineguns. The Tank's construction is very modular which allow the easy replacement of damaged or dysfunctional parts or the attachment of newer components. It is this type of construction which allows almost seamless customization, like replacement or attachment of additional weapons and support systems. In the hands of the GLA it is virtually impossible for any one tank to be the same. Examples of this can be seen in the active replacement of the main armament with a larger and more powerful Bagira 140mm main gun or the chobham armor scavenged from the British made Challenger III that have been welded on. The Tank was originally produced in Kazakhstan in 2008 but was eventually licensed for production in other lower-tech counties like Pakistan, Iran and various African nations in 2009.

The AN-94 was chosen as the new standard assault rifle for the Russian military in 1994. Due to budget constraints, the AN-94 had not been delivered to all military units by 2002. The AN-94 features higher accuracy, a mount for standard optical equipment (with a 4x sight being standard), and reduced felt recoil. The AN-94 is built using advanced polymers for parts normally made of wood, making the weapon lighter than the AK series. The AN-94 is capable of firing semiautomatic, 2-round burst, and on full automatic. The AN-94 can be equipped with a bipod or the BG-15 grenade launcher, and the stock folds to the right for close-quarters fighting.

The Russian OTs-14 Groza was developed as a close-combat weapon for Spetsnaz, Alpha teams, airborne units, and combat engineers. It comes in two calibers: 7.62mm Kalashnikov and 9mm SP5/SP6. The Groza has a 75 parts commonality with the AK-74. When mounted with the GP-25 grenade launcher, a single trigger fires both the assault rifle and the launcher, with the selector lever switching between the weapons. The Groza can mount the PSO-1 sight used on the SVD and SVU sniper rifles, and the end of the barrel is threaded for a suppressor. Although the Groza has been produced since late 1992, it was a very rare weapon, normally only used by special operations personnel or Airborne Pathfinders. It wasn't until a revamped version (the OTs-14 4A-06 featuring polymer parts and a longer barrel) came into production and became more wide spread in Russian law enforcement and Russian military support & security units around 2008.

The MOAB (GBU-43/B) is large, powerful and accurately delivered GPS guided bomb. This 21,700-pound bomb contains 18,700 pounds of high explosive. Being 30 feet long with a diameter of 40.5 inches it is the largest bomb in the USAF inventory. The warhead is a blast-type warhead which was developed in 2003 as a successor to the Daisy Cutter (BLU-82) used in Operation Enduring Freedom in Afghanistan. Unlike the Daisy Cutter it doesn't require a parachute for deployment and can be delivered at very high altitudes, which ensures the safety of USAF personal responsible for the MOAB's delivery. The acronym, MOAB is often referred to as the "Mother Of All Bombs" (which isn't far from the truth) but it really stands for "Massive Ordinance Air Blast" bomb.

MH-60W Super Hawk and UH60X Lighting Hawk are the latest versions of the H-60 series Black Hawk helicopters which have been the work horse of the US Army since 1979. The primary mission of the MH-60W is to conduct overt or covert infiltration, exfiltration, and resupply of special operations forces across a wide range of environmental conditions and operated by the AFSOCOM (Air Force Special Operations Command), and the US Army's 160th Special Operations Aviation Regiment (Airborne). The primary mission of the UH60X is the provision of division-level, helicopter based transport, whilst operating across a wide range of environmental conditions. Both the Super Hawk and the Lightening Hawk are equipped with an advanced version of the Integrated Helmet and Display Sighting System (IHADSS), which was originally developed for the AH-64 Apache. It supplies the Super Hawk/Lightening Hawk pilots with pilotage and flight symbology, infrared and Night Vision via visor/goggles mounted on the helmet. Powered by two General Electric T1600-GE-822C turbo shaft engines, both helicopters are capable of a maximum speed of 306kph and also makes use of the NOTAR rotor system. The NOTAR (NO TAil Rotor) is a system makes use of a variable-pitch axial fan which is located at the front of the tail boom to drive air through the boom out a series of air vents at the end. This system replaces the need for a conventional tail rotor. NOTAR was pioneered by McDonnell Douglas for the MH-90 Enforcer for the Coast Guard in 1999 and was licensed to Sikorsky for use in the MH-60W and UH60X. Both choppers entered service in 2010 as part of the modernisation process to bring existing rotary aircraft up to performance levels that are compatible with Force XXI standards.

1ST OPERATION PT4 – H: HOUR MINUS 3 SECONDS

March 14th 2016

KAZAKHSTAN

Baikonur Cosmodrome In an elevator heading to sublevel3 of the launch and tracking station

0551 Kazakhstan local time.

The elevator finally creaked to a stop and the doors grinded open. Mardukas and Fitzwilliam moved out of the elevator into a small, dimly lit room which looked like it had been rotting for nearly half a century. Both Delta Operators swept the dilapidated room and found no one. The room featured a simple all concrete construction with a few wires running across the walls, an air vent on the ceiling and a door on the across the room. The room was by no means empty due to some boxes and fuel canisters which had been stacked against the left and right walls. Suddenly the Mardukas' comms crackled to life.

"Paul……..me and Baxter are at the power relays about to shut things down over here" (Sanchez)

The sound of heavy gunfire could be heard during the transmission.

"Me and Fritz just got down to sub-level3 and we are about to hit the backup generator…….what's your situation? I thought I heard gunfire" (Mardukas)

"Baxter is negotiating with extreme prejudice with some tangos who seem to have something against us being here. I'm about cut the mains" (Sanchez)

"Rodger that, commence shut down" (Mardukas)

About 2 seconds later there was a muffled boom, and then the room went dark. This was followed closely red emergency lights which barely lit the room. Mardukas and Fitzwilliam pulled out their N.O.Ds (Night Observation Devices), slipped them on to their heads and flipped on the laser aiming devices on their carbines.

Both Delta Operators stalked forward opening the door on the far end of the room and came out on to a corridor that lead both left and right. The 2 sergeants were in uncharted territory now and began searching for something that would lead them in the direction of the backup generator. Fitzwilliam noticed a sign a few meters left on one of the corridor walls. Seeing it was in Russian he tapped Mardukas and pointed to the sign. Mardukas went up to the sign for another translation session while Fitzwilliam watched his back. Fitzwilliam would have attempted to translate if he had to, but his Russian was even more limited than Mardukas'.

After some deliberation without the use of a Russian Dictionary Mardukas figured out that they needed to go right in order to find the generator. The 2 Delta Sergeants only got a few meters down the corridor when a disjoined and almost monotone voice echoed through building PA system. It was announcement in Russian. When Mardukas heard it he felt his blood run cold when he translated the announcement.

PA system: "ATTENSION ALL PERSONNEL……….LAUNCH ON SOYUZ LAUNCH PLATORM 02 WILL COMMENCE IN T MINUS 3 MINUTES." (in Russian)

Mardukas swore under his breath and he looked back at Fitzwilliam who gave him a nod that he understood what had to be done. With that they continued down the corridor and moved up to a steel door at the very end. When Mardukas moved to the door he heard voices coming from the other side, with some light peaking through the edges of the door.

'We got no time for this shit' Mardukas thought. He tapped Fitzwilliam who was watching the rear and signaled for a shaped demo charge on the door.

Mardukas moved away while Fitzwilliam placed the customized explosive on the door. In a few short seconds he had placed the shaped demo charge and moved back a few meters with a radio detonator in hand.

PA system: "ATTENSION ALL PERSONNEL……….LAUNCH ON SOYUZ LAUNCH PLATORM 02 WILL COMMENCE IN T MINUS 2 MINUTES 30 SECONDS." (in Russian)

After the hearing the announcement Mardukas gave Fitzwilliam the signal, to blow the door. Both Delta operators looked away as the clicking sounds of Fitzwilliam's detonator was accompanied by a bright flash and a loud thump. The door was blown to pieces with shards of metal still hanging in the door. This was no time for stealthy room clearing, time was against them and the 2 Delta sergeants had to double time it to the back up generator.

Mardukas moved through the shattered doorway into an even wider corridor (which was 10m wide) with Fitzwilliam following closely. They paused momentarily to note the corpses around the door way, before they turned their attention to the sounds of massed footsteps and light peeking down the 200m hall way.

There were a series of solid concrete support columns which lined the both walls every 20m with a number of doors on each side of the corridor. There were also a number of wooden crates and steel supply cases that were stacked against parts of the walls in no particular order or pattern. The Delta operators had only moved a short distance down the corridor when Mardukas turned to Fitzwilliam and signaled to take cover before moving into cover himself. They both took position behind the concrete columns on either side of the hallway (with Mardukas on the right and Fitzwilliam on the left), as they quietly observed the path of the approaching tangos. Looking through the green hue of his NOD (Night Observation Device) Mardukas watched as 9 GLA troopers moved slowly with flash lights, assault rifles and submachine guns. They were speaking in panicked, yet hushed voices and almost seemed to be arguing amongst themselves.

Mardukas gave the signaled to Fitzwilliam to wait in cover and get ready to open fire. While Fitzwilliam readied himself, Mardukas let his carbine hang by the carrying sling and pulled out a claymore mine from one of his hip pouches, along with its corresponding radio detonator. The voices and the foot steps were getting closer and closer. Mardukas armed the directional mine and held it in his left hand with the detonator in his right.

PA system: "ATTENSION ALL PERSONNEL……….LAUNCH ON SOYUZ LAUNCH PLATORM 02 WILL COMMENCE IN T MINUS 2 MINUTES." (in Russian)

Mardukas crouched down ready to place the mine in the corridor so it faced the direction of the oncoming adversaries. Just when the foot steps and the voices sounded close enough Mardukas placed the claymore out in the hall way. The GLA troopers reacted to the movement that came from behind concrete column as their heated conversations and foot steps ceased. Mardukas could only imagine the looks of disbelief on the terrorists' faces as they lit up the claymore with their torches.

"Take a good look, mother fuckers" Mardukas whispered before looking away and setting off the detonator. The claymore exploded in the direction of the terrorists in a brief flash of light. They were thrown by the force of the explosion as hundreds of ball bearings tore through their bodies. However the some of them weren't killed by the explosion.

3 of the tangos had the good sense and quick reaction time to grab some cover behind some of the steel boxes or concrete columns before Mardukas set off the mine. As soon as the explosion subsided Fitzwilliam leaned out from his hiding place and placed 2 shots into the head of one of the terrorists who was peering around the corner of a pile of boxes. The other 2 began firing on full auto from their positions screaming, which forced Fitzwilliam to duck away cursing. Mardukas popped out of his hiding place and fired off the shotgun part of his carbine at a second terrorist (near the left wall) whose full attention was locked on Fitzwilliam. The 12 gauge shot gouged out a piece of the terrorist's head, causing his now dead body slum against a nearby wall leaving a trail of blood down the wall, as the corpse finally came to rest on the concrete floor. The nerve of the remaining terrorist broke and tried to run down the corridor, but he barely made 10 paces before getting a shot in the head by Fitzwilliam. The GLA trooper collapsed in mid step onto the floor like a puppet that got its strings cut.

Wasting no time both delta sergeants took one look at each other started jogging down the corridor with their weapons raised. Both soldiers stopped as Mardukas looked at the signs on each door along the corridor. He knew it had to be one of these doors but each one turned out to be anything but the backup generator room.

PA system: "ATTENSION ALL PERSONNEL……….LAUNCH ON SOYUZ LAUNCH PLATORM 02 WILL COMMENCE IN T MINUS 1 MINUTE 30 SECONDS." (in Russian)

It was starting to get to the point where Mardukas began to think that he had made a mistake with his Russian translation, when he noticed a sign on a door on his left which had its electronic card lock shot out. Despite the dilapidated appearance of the lower sub-levels the Russian Army's Space Division still went to the trouble of installing the latest security devices. This was something that Mardukas found very surprising but he didn't have much time to muse about the issue as he signaled a halt. Following standard operating procedures Fitzwilliam began looking up and down the corridor for any sign of hostiles, while Mardukas began his inspection of the sign on the door.

"Bingo!" Mardukas whispered after he translated the words on the door.

The sign read: ROOM S3-105 BACKUP DIESEL GENERATOR (translated from Russian)

Mardukas tapped Fitzwilliam and signaled that they had found their objective. Mardukas moved up to the right hand side of the door and began to open it while Fitzwilliam kept him covered. As soon as Mardukas opened the door a vicious torrent of gun fire erupted from inside the room causing the Master Sergeant to duck back. Mardukas leaned out into the door way and began to return fire when Fitzwilliam gave out a yell.

"Contact rear!" Fitzwilliam called out above the gun fire as he moved into position behind one of the concrete columns to engage another group of tangos who got behind the Delta position. Fitzwilliam quickly opened fire in the long corridor, which was lit up like a night club dance floor with the all the muzzle flashes.

Mardukas managed nail a terrorist in the generator room with 3 rounds to the chest but there were at least 7 more targets in there with assault rifles and light machine guns. Mardukas ducked back again to avoid the return fire and ejected the spent magazine.

"Reloading" Mardukas called as he slammed in a fresh Magazine and prepared to return fire.

"Frag out!" Fitzwilliam yelled. About 3 seconds later Mardukas hear the loud explosion of a fragmentation grenade accompanied by screams which was followed up a second later by more shooting.

PA system: "ATTENSION ALL PERSONNEL……….LAUNCH ON SOYUZ LAUNCH PLATORM 02 WILL COMMENCE IN T MINUS 1 MINUTE." (in Russian)

"God Damn it!" Mardukas said to no one in particular as he leaned out into the door way and fired off 2 rounds at a GLA trooper, with an MG3 machine gun which was propped up on a horizontally running pipe. The terrorist was hit in the throat and fell backwards with his finger still depressing the trigger, causing his weapon to go off as he went down.

About a quarter of a second later Mardukas felt like his left shoulder was hit by a base ball bat. Grunting in pain he ducked away and began a quick cursory examination of his shoulder with his fingers. Even with an N.O.D. it was still hard to see but a quick assessment with his fingers revealed it was a clean gun shot wound through the left shoulder. Grunting in frustration he pulled out a fragmentation grenade and pulled the pin.

"Frag out!" Mardukas called as he threw the grenade into the generator room. There was panicked movement and voices before the grenade went off. Mardukas peeked around the corner only to be forced back by massed weapons fire.

'Shit, I didn't get enough of them' Mardukas thought.

PA system: "ATTENSION ALL PERSONNEL……….LAUNCH ON SOYUZ LAUNCH PLATORM 02 WILL COMMENCE IN T MINUS 30 SECONDS." (in Russian)

At that moment Fitzwilliam ceased fire.

"Clear" Fitzwilliam yelled above the noise, as turned to face Mardukas. "Holy shit Paul, you ok?"

"Never mind that…………. You got any demo left?"

"Yeah"

"Pass it here!"

Fitzwilliam was on the other side of the door way so after he pulled one out from his rear carrying pouch he had to throw it across.

The fusillade of bullets coming from the door continued as Mardukas slung his carbine and armed the demolition charge for timed detonation. He punched in the time sequence for 10 seconds as the LED display read: TIME- RDY 00:10 PRESS ENTER TO START

PA system: "ATTENSION ALL PERSONNEL……….LAUNCH ON SOYUZ LAUNCH PLATORM 02 WILL COMMENCE IN T MINUS 20 SECONDS." (in Russian)

"Give me covering fire when I give the signal" Mardukas yelled

Fitzwilliam nodded as he reloaded a fresh magazine into his M8a1 carbine.

PA system: "ATTENSION ALL PERSONNEL……….LAUNCH ON SOYUZ LAUNCH PLATORM 02 WILL COMMENCE IN T MINUS 15 SECONDS." (in Russian)

PA system: "14"

PA system: "13"

"NOW" Mardukas yelled as hit the 'Enter' on the demo keypad. Fitzwilliam leaned out into the door way and opened fire on full auto.

PA system: "12"

This surprised the terrorists inside the room as their weapons fire ceased.

PA system: "11"

Mardukas leaned out into the door way and threw the demo charge as far as he could into the room.

PA system: "10"

"C'mon" Mardukas yelled as he tapped Fitzwilliam on the shoulder. Both Operators broke into a run down the corridor.

PA system: "9"

Both Delta Sergeants had abandoned standard infantry movement techniques as they made their break for 'safety'. The definition of 'safety' at this point was get as far away from ground zero as possible, because when the demo charge went off it would ignite the large amount of diesel fuel needed for the generator.

PA system: "8"

PA system: "7"

Both Mardukas and Fitzwilliam were half way down the hall but they needed to grab cover fast.

PA system: "6"

PA system: "5"

Seeing no other option Mardukas, using his good arm pulled on Fitzwilliam's shoulder "COVER" he yelled

PA system: "4"

The 2 soldiers ducked behind the solid concrete support columns and shut their eyes

PA system: "3"

Suddenly there was a small explosion followed by an even louder secondary explosion. The whole place shook and shrapnel, pieces of concrete, dust and smoke flew down the corridor. The emergency lights also went out. After tremors subsided there was nothing but darkness and silence.

After what seemed like an eternity Mardukas broke the silence as he stood up grunting as he nursed his shoulder wound. The place was as quiet as a tomb and darker than the time his younger brother locked him in the basement at home when he was a kid. With his right hand he began feeling the top of his head where the N.O.D. should be. After a little confusion he realized it was spun backwards on his head, which was fixed quickly by virtue of a 180 degree twist.

After pulling the N.O.D. back into place, Mardukas heard movement accompanied by the sound of coughing. Looking through the wonderful gift of night vision technology the Delta master sergeant spotted his comrade picking himself up off the floor.

"cough cough Paul cough you there dude?" Fitzwilliam spluttered

"Yeah I'm here" Mardukas replied, while helping his friend to his feet with his good arm.

Once on his feet Fitzwilliam managed to readjust his N.O.D. after it was knocked half way down his face.

Mardukas switched on his comms

"Miguel…….Jacob you guys haven't died on me yet have you?" (Mardukas)

"Not quite bud" (Baxter)

"How you doin' muchacho?" (Sanchez)

"Could be better but we did it…….Where are you?" (Mardukas)

"We've moved out on to the roof to cover the Rangers…………….we could use your help mano" (Sanchez)

"Rodger that we're moving to you now, I'll see ya there" (Mardukas)

Mardukas concluded the transmission and began to test his arm movement.

"How's the shoulder?" Fitzwilliam asked, while checking his carbine.

"Its alright Fritz don't worry. I mean I can still move my left arm it just hurts when I touch my shoulder………..C'mon let's get the fuck outta here"

Both soldiers wandered off into the darkness of the launch and control station's 3rd sub-level, retracing their steps. Mardukas was still able to hold and use his carbine, so long as he was able to keep shoulder from knocking against something.

"Foxhound 02 this is 04………….are you receiving over" (Wiles)

Both Mardukas and Fitzwilliam paused in their movement.

"04 this is 02 I'm reading you go ahead over" (Mardukas)

"The count down for the launch has stopped. That means the power was cut. Can you verify 02?" (Wiles)

"That's a Rodger 04 we cut the power" (Mardukas)

"Good job 02…….what's your SITREP?" (Wiles)

"Currently moving to the freight elevator with Fritz, to link up with Miguel and Jacob on the roof." (Mardukas)

"Rodger that. We have hit the radio station and reinforcements are inbound. Colonel Burton has things covered on his end. My units are moving to your position. You guys sit tight. This is foxhound 04 out"

They finally made it to the freight elevator without incident. Even though there was no power in the whole building complex the freight elevator still had an internal battery which was good for a whole hour.

March 14th 2016

KAZAKHSTAN

Baikonur Cosmodrome In an elevator heading to the roof of the launch and tracking station

0556 Kazakhstan local time.

The clanking old elevator grinded its way up the elevator shaft with 2 delta operators who were watching floor indicator lights from within the cage like compartment. With Fitzwilliam's help Mardukas managed to dress his shoulder wound to stop the bleeding, but it would require the attention of a medic later.

Suddenly the elevator shuddered to a halt with the cage doors opening first followed by the external doors letting in the natural light of the early morning and the staccato roar of massed gunfire accompanied by the thunder claps of explosions . Both Mardukas and Fitzwilliam pulled off their NODs as their eyes adjusted to the exposure of natural light.

Both Delta operators stepped out of the elevator performing a standard sweep of the roof area which was covered in a whole series of communication towers, antennae and a large satellite dish. After a few seconds of searching, Mardukas and Fitzwilliam finally linked up with Sanchez and Baxter, who were firing at targets below from the south west corner of the building.

Mardukas moved up to Sanchez who took a break from shooting to confer with his team leader.

"How Bad?" Mardukas asked trying to make himself heard above the sound of gunfire.

"Real bad mano," Sanchez replied replacing the grenade magazine for his M29 OICW. "The Rangers on the other side of the building are receiving a lotta shit on their end. They need your help now."

"Rodger that. Just hang on here," Mardukas turned to Fitzwilliam and tapped him on the shoulder then gave the signal for 'lets go'.

With that 2 Delta operators split away from their comrades and began moving to another part of the roof top. They worked their way to the opposite corner and spotted the Ranger unit they had left behind.

"Get'em on the horn now," Mardukas ordered quickly.

Fitzwilliam reached for the radio handset.

"Echo 13 this is Foxhound 02 do you copy over" Fitzwilliam waited for the response then handed then hand set to Mardukas.

"Echo 13 we are here to reinforce your position your position from the roof. What's your SITREP over?" (Mardukas)

"This is Echo 13 I got 3 men down in need of a CASEVAC and we lost one of the Humvees to volley fire from RPGs. We need support now…over" (Jordan)

"Rodger that we'll do what we can from here, this is foxhound 02….out." (Mardukas)

Mardukas and Fitzwilliam both looked at one another nodded knowingly and moved up from their hiding place on the roof. Taking aim the 'dreaded D men' opened fire picking off their targets, while snapping off single shots. Mardukas went through the process of finding a target, identifying it, opening fire, confirming the target was incapacitated or dead then moving on to the next target. It was a fighting doctrine that came from years of experience.

Mardukas had just ventilated the skull of an RPG wielding Terrorist, when he spotted a GLA version of the FV101 Scorpion. The light tank rumbled up from behind a fork lift near a warehouse, just 100m left of the Ranger position (which was just below the Delta position).

"Oh shit," Mardukas said out loud. Mardukas immediately grabbed the hand set from Fitzwilliam's radio.

"Echo 13 this Foxhound 02, you got a scorpion to your 9 o'clock at 100m" (Mardukas)

"This is Echo 13, say again over" (Jordan)

Mardukas was about to utter a response when the tank's turret turned and fired, with a loud 'boom'. A split second later the remaining Humvee exploded scattering Rangers, debris, dust and smoke, leaving nothing but a smoldering ruin. From his vantage point the Delta Master Sergeant could see that the vast majority of the Rangers survived the blast but there were those who were either wounded or dead. The Ranger who was manning the M307 automatic grenade gun on the humvee was most certainly dead.

"Ah Christ" Fitzwilliam swore

Mardukas recognized the frustration of his comrade as neither Delta operator had a single anti-tank weapon on him. To make matters worse the Scorpion began opening up with its coaxial machinegun suppressing the Ranger position. The withering storm of bullets made it virtually impossible for the younger soldiers to get a shot off with an AT4 anti-tank missile. Mardukas put a finger to his comms.

"This is Foxhound 02 to 04 we are getting rolled by tanks out here we need support. Where the hell are you?" (Mardukas)

"02 this is 04 we are nearly there but we are pinned down. We are barely fighting them off even with the Paladin. You'll have to make do till we get there" (Wiles)

"Rodger that" (Mardukas)

Mardukas swore under his breath in frustration. Fitzwilliam had been listening in on the conversation and turned to Mardukas, "The Fuck do we do now?" Fitzwilliam yelled above the gun fire as he shot up 2 GLA troopers who were using the tank as cover. "The only thing we got that goes boom is demo"

And that is when the realization hit them.

Mardukas looked at his comrade already formulating a plan "You got demo?" Mardukas called out.

"My last one," Fitzwilliam replied as he fished out his last explosive.

Mardukas observed the tank while Fitzwilliam began setting up the demolition charge for radio detonation, "I think the tank is about 40m away from the building, so you should be able to throw it and then……." Mardukas saw a GLA trooper come out the commander's hatch, grab the handles of the pintle mounted machinegun and point it right at him, "Aw shit GET DOWN"

Both Delta operators ducked behind the knee high, wall on the roof they were using as cover. As soon as their faces met the cold dusty surface of the roof a vicious hail storm of bullets from the Scorpion's pintle mounted FN-MAG machinegun ripped into the wall. Fitzwilliam finished readying the Demo charge. "It's ready," he yelled, "But I can't throw it if that asshole is blowing the shit out of our position."

"I'll throw a flash bang and take out the gunner, then you throw the charge" Mardukas screamed back as he pulled out the fore mentioned canister shaped item from his load bearing vest, "Wait for my signal."

"Just give the word," Fitzwilliam replied with the demo in his right hand the detonator in his left.

Mardukas pulled the pin on the flash bang and threw over the wall in the general direction of the scorpion. It seemed like forever till he heard the tell tale bang of the harmless grenade. As soon as he heard it arose from his hiding place without taking notice that that the machine gun fire had stopped. At this point in time all that existed as far as the Master Sergeant was concerned was the Terrorist behind the machinegun, who was looking somewhat dazed by the flash bang. Before the gunner could recover his senses, Mardukas aimed his carbine and took the shot. The side of the gunner's neck suddenly erupted with a violent torrent of blood, before collapsing back through the commander's hatch.

"NOW!"

Fitzwilliam jumped out of his hiding place, quickly gauged the distance before heaving the demo charge into the air. The lean Delta operator was right on target as the demo charge landed right on top the scorpion's turret. No sooner did the explosive land on top of the turret Fitzwilliam (with his left hand) set off the radio detonator. The Tank went up in massive ball of flames as parts of tank and dust scattered within a 30m radius.

The 2 Delta operators whooped and exchanged high-fives, but their celebratory moment was cut short by another 2 GLA scorpions that rumbled up from behind their smoking cousin.

'We are sooo fucked,' Mardukas thought as he prepared for the worst. As fate would have it, a miracle happened………one of the scorpions was suddenly reduced to smoking scrap as a thunderous explosion ripped through the turret. Just as Mardukas was about to attribute this marvelous turn of events to the wrath of God, he spotted what is normally a 'sight for sore eyes' for any out gunned infantry man…………friendly tank support.

It was the M6a1 Paladin that was attached to Captain Wiles' group, with its cannon barrel still smoking from the last shot it fired. Sitting a mere 500m from up a road directly to Rangers 11 o'clock, the Paladin's turret changed position to engage the other scorpion. The scorpion moved its turret first to engage the Paladin and fired a Russian made AT-5 SPANDREL missile (that was jury rigged to the side of the turret). Just as the missile quickly closed the distance to the American tank, its laser defense system quickly targeted and destroyed the Russian anti tank weapon in a brilliant flash concentrated of light. The Paladin quickly responded by firing its smooth bore cannon completely obliterating the 2nd light tank in the same fashion as the first one.

The 2 Delta operators were both amazed and relieved that the support they requested finally decided to make a timely appearance. Mardukas observed the tank as it rumbled up to the Ranger position, while shooting up an enemy held building to its right with its coaxial machine gun.

Something else caught his attention, the distant thunder of explosions south of the engagement area.

'Foxhound 01 to all teams, Air force has started their attack run and will be on station to support us in 20 minutes. 187th Infantry (a Regiment from 101st airborne division) are preparing to air assault in 1 hour. Keep the designated LZ clear for the air assault boys till then' (Burton)

Reinforcements were on their way………..

March 14th 2016

KAZAKHSTAN

Baikonur Cosmodrome foyer of the launch and tracking station

0845 Kazakhstan local time.

Mardukas was sitting in amongst the wounded, dying or dead in the foyer of the launch and tracking station, which was designated as the casualty collection point. There were a number of Army and Air force Medics running a triage over by the security/reception desk. They were going over a quickly catalogued list of injured, trying to figure out who needed a priority CASEVAC back to Base Sentinel and who fell into the 'not going to make it' category.

Mardukas watched as the medics hopped from casualty to casualty in almost the same manner as bees deliver pollen to the various parts of a hive. Many of them were rushing in and out of the foyer, carrying the injured on stretchers. The Delta sergeant guessed that those heading out were probably being loaded on to UH-60X Lightening Hawks outside, as he could hear the rhythmic beats of rotor blades every time the main door opened.

Finally a medic came by to treat Mardukas' shoulder. The air force Para-medic began to remove the field dressing on the delta operator. The Mardukas hissed as his shoulder reminded him of the abused it received some hours earlier.

"How you doin' soldier?" blue shirt asked.

"Can I shoot you in the shoulder so you can find out?" Mardukas offered rather candidly, as the PJ threw away the used bandages.

(Authors note: PJ stands for Para-jumper which is another name for an air force para-medic. PJs are members of special tactics teams of the USAF special operations command)

"Nuff' said," The Para-medic responded smiling, not the least bit intimidated. Being a special operative himself he was used to the unusual sense of humor shared by some members of the special operations community. With as much care to the treatment of his patient he pulled off Mardukas' load bearing equipment, body armour and shirt.

"Ha ha ha….. You PJs ain't no fun at all,"

"We aim to please our D-boy customers," the PJ said as he disinfected wound "Even if they are Army."

Mardukas did what he could as the stifle his urge to groan as the pain from his shoulder assaulted his senses, while the para-medic applied a new field dressing.

"I wouldn't worry about it soldier," The PJ said as he finished dressing the wound, "Some rest and recovery for a week or 2 and you'll be back to blowin' shit up."

Just as the PJ wandered off to the next patient, Mardukas began putting on his shirt. As he did so he began to replay the events of what had happened. The process of second guessing himself started when he hauled on his body armour………..what could he have done better or was that the right decision? He then shook his head as clipped on load bearing vest and picked up his weapon. In the end it didn't matter what happened in the past………..What was done was done and there nothing he could do but learn from the experience.

As he sauntered over to the main entrance of the foyer, he noticed a corpse covered by a blanket being carried on a stretcher by 2 very stressed out female army nurses. He had cheated death today but he wondered for how long? 'Aw fuck it,' he thought, 'bring it on…..a guy has gotta die sometime, for now I'll just keep doin my job'

Mardukas pushed through the doors of the foyer and into the morning light to see what fate had in store for him today……………….

And that's the end of 1st Operation…………..next its operation 2

ITS BACK TO "MOG" for the D-boys

Hoped you Enjoyed his chapter :D


End file.
